DHHS Demon Hanyou Human School
by Unlit Silence
Summary: Kagome is a little different than the kids in her new school. She's not into guys but girls! Kagome has mixed feelings while on a trip. Is she actually falling for a guy! InuKag MS Read please.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

A summary, which led a young teenage girl to a special school that wasn't suited for regular humans:

Kagome Higurashi's father is a full demon while her mother is a human. At the age of 2, her parents divorced. Kagome stayed with her mother while her twin sister, Kikyo, left with their father. Kikyo left with their father, mostly because it was detected that she had special powers while Kagome had none making her a normal human being.

When she turned sixteen, that is when her transformation began. Kagome's new features made her, well kind of sexy looking to most guys, well demons and half demons since humans detested hanyous and demons. Her long raven hair had silver highlights and on top of her head she had one raven ear and the other silver, both having pink padding inside. Her eyes then changed from a chocolate brown to a light blue. She also had fangs and claws.

When her mother found out six months later, it was too late to transfer her to the special school. Kagome finished regular school still hiding her features and at the end of school, her mother called the school and signed her up to attend. She was seventeen by the time everything was complete.

No one knew exactly why Kagome started her change late and had miko powers like her sister, or how Kikyo didn't have any demon features whatsoever. It was strange and peculiar. Whatever the reason those two were different, it was probably better that way.

End of summary:

-

-

"Um, mom? Can let go now!" Kagome shouted as she managed to get out of her mothers embrace. Her mom was holding her like no tomorrow that she thought her ribs would brake! Today was the day when Kagome would finally attend the oh so-called "special" school. She really didn't want to go but she had no choice. Her mom was very excited because Kagome was the first half/full demon to start their change at this age. The latest age record was a boy at age 7. Her mom was also excited because Kagome was also a miko and the only mikos that ever lived were humans.

"I'm sorry honey. You should get going and I'll see you over the weekend." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter one last time.

"I'll miss you. Tell Souta I said bye and that I will see him soon." Kagome told her as she opened the door to her new Yukon.

"I'll tell him when he wakes up. Now behave yourself honey." Her mother warned with a small sad but happy smile playing on her lips.

"I will." Kagome started the car and drove off to D.D.H.S, Demons Hanyous Human School. 'The school can't be that bad can it?' She thought as she drove to the school.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Kagome arrived at her destination. Parking in her assigned lot, which she got in the mail, she got out and headed to the main office to retrieve her supplies needed to attend classes. Also, her assigned room and anything else that she would need.

As she walked through the doors of the main house, she bumped into someone who felt as if they were a wall. Kagome would have fallen on her butt if that person who she bumped into hadn't grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her back up to her feet.

"Kikyo! What the hell happened to you? Not that I'm saying you look terrible or anything but you..." The boy said, looking up and down her body as he had a slight stutter to his voice.

"Um, who are you?" Kagome asked the guy nervously with her hands gripping on his lower arms tightly, afraid she would fall the rest of the ten inches from the ground.

The guy has long silky silver hair, gorgeous golden eyes, claws, fangs, and a pair ears on the top of his head but his was all silver. Almost looked like cat ears. He wore a black T-shirt with black baggy jeans. His shoes looked worn but still attached in some places with mud all over the place, like his clothes actually. 'Must have had a mud fight?' Kagome thought.

"So you finally made it to the school. Took you long enough." Kagome heard someone say coldly behind her. "And taking advantage of my boyfriend too!" The guy who was now confused looked from Kagome to the other person and then back. His eyes widened and pushed Kagome forcefully away from him causing her to fall on her butt this time.

"I, uh..." He stuttered, looking quiet angry.

"Which boyfriend were ya referring ta? You probably have let's say...twenty, which I can probably refer ta? Am I right Kikyo?" Kagome asked getting up and glaring at her twin as she dusted off the mud that made it's way onto her clothing.

"Inuyasha is my only boyfriend." She snapped, her lips and eyes piercing together in anger.

"Ya sure about that cause I'm smelling pretty hard, well not that hard, and I'm getting a whiff of some sexual intercourse ya had recently and it's not from that guy Inuyasha." Kagome said seriously as she pointed a finger at him. Kikyo's face turned pale then to a bright red. Kagome's head turned to Inuyasha's when she had heard him growling at Kikyo.

Kagome only said she caught a whiff of the intercourse because just by the look you could tell or she could have been mugged but that would include some injuries. Kagome found none. Also, she didn't have her demonic strength or anything. It would be embarrassing to say she had nothing demonic except for her features.

"I smell more than that!" Inuyasha snapped, his hands bawling into fists as he glared angrily at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha? Do you think I would ever cheat on you?" She asked shrilly with a hand pressed to her chest. If Kikyo wasn't the best actress in the school, anyone would have believed her.

"I do now. It's over you slut." He said in a low, hurt voice as he turned his head away from her.

"But...but...bu..." She stuttered, her body glowing a reddish pink in anger.

"You heard him bitch! It's over!" Kagome turned around and there stood a girl with dark hair in a high ponytail with pink eye shadow. She wore a blue shirt with blue hip hugger baggy pants. She stood next to this cute, good looking guy who has violet eyes with short hair pulled into a rat-tail and a cloth with prayer beads covering his left hand. He wore a purple shirt with dark blue baggy pants with a chain on each side.

"You bitch! How could you!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome then stomped away with steam coming out of her ears, well pink mist.

"Well if ya hadn't cheated, ya'd still be with Silverlocks here!" Kagome yelled after her, adding her two cents in.

"Silverlocks?" Inuyasha repeated tilting his head to the side a bit in confusion with an eyebrow raised.

"Goldylocks. Silverlocks. Get it?"

"Oh. Well I'm not a wimp like that goldy girl!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest while he made a stubborn face.

"Well sorry Mr. I'm-so-great-and-powerful!" Kagome snapped at him. She could tell he was one of those stuck up people. 'What a jackass' She thought. Kagome hated those kinds, actually despised them with a passion! Wish she could squash them in between her fingers…

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The guy with the rat-tail whispered to her.

"Why? Is he gonna start crying like a baby?" Kagome began to chuckle at her own stupid joke.

"No! I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha lunged at Kagome. She quickly sidestepped out of the way then turned to laugh at him, with her hand over her stomach.

"You're being a bad puppy. You need ta be punished!" Kagome said, shaking her finger at him with a goofy grin on her lips.

"Really now!" Inuyasha asked in mock surprise. "I hope I get to touch that skin of hers." Inuyasha said, whispering that last statement to Miroku who began to smirk pervertedly as he usually did when the talk was about women, one women in particular moslty.

"Whateva ya thinking, stop cause ya scarin the hell outa me. You're pu..." Kagome soon found the guy with the rat-tail holding her hand in his. "Um? What are ya doing?" She asked with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Houshi!" Yelled the girl with the pink eye shadow.

"My name is Miroku Kazana but that lovely lady over there likes to call me Houshi. What is your beautiful name?"

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome told him hesitantly. 'This guy is up to something and I don't like it one bit.' She thought, her eyes coming closer together.

"My, that's a sweet and lovely name for a sweet and lovely young women. May I ask you a question?" He asked a bit too politely for Kagome's taste.

"Sure, why not."

"Will you bear my child?"

"Let me think...Nope! If ya asked every girl this question, then you'll never be able ta go out with that girl over there." Kagome said pointing her right finger to the other girl who began to blush a bright red. "You probably haven't asked her the question yet since ya probably have a major crush on her and if ya tell her, ya don't want ta get hurt if she says no." It was now Miroku's turn to blush. "I was so right! Anyway, I must be going cause I haven't signed in yet so I'll catch you guys later."

"Why don't I come with you? My name is Sango Tajai." The girl said as she tried to bring down her blush.

"Sure! I'd love it if ya came along and if ya didn't get it before, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"That's a cool name. Sounds familiar though anyway, I'll see you guys later." The girls waved goodbye to the guys and left to the office to sign Kagome in. "Here we go!" Sango announced as she opened the door to the office. "Hey Mrs. Rakari! Do you have supplies to Higurashi Kagome's classes and the key to her dorm?" Sango asked as she walked to the front desk were a middle aged lady sat typing on the computer with Kagome trailing close behind.

"Indeed I do Miss. Tajai." Mrs. Rakari said then stood up and walked to the shelves on the other side of the room. Moments later she returned with a 2ft stack of books. Once she set them down, she walked to the printer and pulled out a sheet of paper then placed it on top of the pile. "Here you are dear, your books and schedule for the year. I hope you enjoy your stay at D.H.H.S." She said smiling cheerfully at the two girls as she placed a key on top of her things.

"Arigatu Mrs. Rakari." Kagome smiled back as she bowed slightly in respect.

"What's her room number Mrs. Rakari?" Sango asked as she took half the pile of books then headed towards the door.

"Room 117." Mrs. Rakari replied with a bright smile.

"Great! That the same room as mine. Let's go Kagome." Kagome grabbed the rest of her books and followed Sango to her room, which she told Kagome, she shared with Inuyasha and Miroku. "The boys should be in the dorm right now." Sango muttered as she unlocked the door then opened it. "Where are all your things?"

"They should already be in the room. It's not much but it will do for now." Kagome said with a small shrug since she was putting her things down on the table.

"Then we must go shopping!" Sango said excitedly as she walked through the door.

"NOT SHOPPING!" The guys yelled from the couch when they heard Sango say something about shopping.

"Shopping is so much fun! You don't need to go if you don't want to." Sango said, setting her half of the books next to Kagome's.

"So I don't have ta go also?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"What! You don't like shopping also?" Sango was now looking at Kagome as if she was crazy. "Great! I finally have a girl roommate and she hates shopping!" Sango yelled, throwing her arms up in the air to emphasize her point.

"Only to buy books. Gomen nazi."

"How about we go shopping for clothes then you can spend as much time in the bookstore as you wish once we are finished?"

"Really! Great! I love you Sango!" Kagome said happily as she ran over and hugged Sango like no tomorrow.

"No prob, Babe!" Sango teased.

"Sango, would you accompany me to dinner this weekend?" Miroku asked taking Sango's hands in his when Kagome released her, then backed away to give her some air. "I promise I won't grope you." Miroku made a puppy face then went on his hands and knees, begging like a small child.

"A night of no gropping." Sango said softly, almost in a dreamy voice then smiled widely. "I'll go! But what about Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm going ta see some friends this weekend. If ya want, ya can join us. It's for lunch then you two can go ta dinner…" Kagome suggested.

"Bu...but...but...but..." Miroku stuttered.

"Sure, we'll go. We'll go another time Miroku."

"Ya guys can go for dinner can't ya?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to eat out for lunch and dinner. Besides, I would like to know your friends Kagome."

"If Inuyasha wants ta come, there's one thing he will have to da." Kagome said nervously as she began to sweat lightly.

"What?" Both Miroku and Sango asked while Inuyasha just looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Inuyasha will have ta wear a hat."

"Nani! Hell no! I ain't wearin any hat!" Inuyasha yelled waving his hands in front of his face.

"Please! I have ta wear a hat also. My friends don't know anything. Um...they don't like hanyou's or demons." Kagome muttered the last part, looking away from everyone.

"Then I ain't goin."

"I-I-I un-un-d-d-er-stand." Kagome said sniffling, trying to hold back tears but failed miserably.

"Nani! No, please! Don't cry!" Inuyasha looked over at Sango then to Miroku for help.

"We aren't the one's who made her cry." Sango said smiling on the inside but looking seriously pissed on the outs. 'Those two would make a really cute couple. What if I...'

"Fine! I'll wear the fuckin hat! Just stop crying like a baby wench!"

"Really?" Kagome asked wiping the tears off her face and ignoring the fact he called her wench.

"Really."

"Oh thank you Inuyasha-sama!" Kagome lunged at him, bringing him into a tight embrace. "I promise I'll make it up ta ya!"

"You still need to punish me." Inuyasha said with a perverted smirk on his lips.

"I just did but now I have ta make it up ta ya for doing me such a big favor!"

"I'll think about it later." Inuyasha said, whispering it into her ear.

"Ok well I'm going ta go unpack my things then." Kagome said as she tried to pull away from Inuyasha who seemed to not want to let go. Kagome sighed agryly. If you looked closely at her fingertips, you could see pink light begin to spark. Seconds later, Inuyasha jumped back, letting go of Kagome as he did.

"What the hell did you do to me wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his arms where Kagome's hand were.

"I did nothing!" Kagome yelled angrily, not noticing she was using her miko powers. "And the name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Learn it. Remember it. Say it. Now excuse me while I go unpack my things." Kagome picked up her books then headed to her room leaving an angry hanyou and two humans, well actually a hanyou since both humans left to go into the janitor's closet for "equality" time. ((Just kidding!)) The two humans had left awhile ago to do their homework.

A/N: Like? No like? Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

"Let's go! Our first class is gym!" Sango yelled as she ran around the dorm collecting all her books and notebooks then stuffed them into her bag.

Sango wore blue baggy pants with a white tank top. On the front was a picture of her cat her father had given her for Christmas before he died in a car crash. Her shoes were black and white converse. Her hair was up in her usual high ponytail. The only make up she wore was her pink eye shadow. On both wrists were tons of leather spiked bracelets.

"Can I finish my breakfast first!" Kagome snapped then took a huge bite out of her plain bagel with cream cheese.

Kagome wore black baggy jeans with a chain on each side with a red midriff tank top. On the front of her shirt read, "Red hot bitch coming through." She wore black skater shoes with glow in the dark shoe laces. Her hair was down but was out of her face by a black and white stripped headband. She wore no makeup, and no jelwery but a silver bracelet on her right wrist given to her by her mother before she left.

Kagome was not in a happy mood this morning. Sango had woken her up at five in the morning to tell her that she was going out for a run. Sango then asked Kagome to go with her. Her answer was pulling the blankets over her head. She kept asking but Kagome kept saying no for fifteen minutes until Sango went to the kitchen, filled a bucket with freezing cold water and ice cubes. Next, she walked back into the room and poured the whole bucket onto Kagome.

The two girls were now eating breakfast, packing and getting ready to head out for another day of class with boring lessons given by geeky teachers and obnoxious students who can't mind their own fucking business.

"Sango! Oh how I missed you!" Miroku cried as he walked into the dorm with Inuyasha tagging right behind.

Miroku wore a purple shirt with black baggy shorts with a gold chain hanging on his left side. He also wore a spiked bracelet on his right hand and his usual cloth and prayer beads on his left, which holds a curse called the wind tunnel. His shoes were purple and black.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha had stayed over a friends house for some "studying" time. They were now coming back to get their book bags and some other supplies.

Miroku ran to Sango then embraced her. Next he spun her around a couple of times before he put her back down. Bad decision! Sango ran to a closet near the door, then came back with an enormous boomerang over her shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to touch me there!" She yelled then began to beat him to a bloody pulp with her weapon.

'Must be weapon crazy…' Thought Kagome stopping to watch for a moment or two then went to finish whatever she was doing.

"I'm...sorry...Sango...dear!" He yelled in between hits.

"Sango! Class. Now!" Kagome said motioning to the door in a quick motion trying to get Sango to stop before she could kill Miroku.

Sango stopped then looked at Kagome, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Kagie."

"It's ok." Kagome said happily because of the nickname Sango had just given her.

Sango smiled back then turned to Miroku, her smile turning into a glare and said, "Next time you touch my ass, you're going to die."

"Yes Sango dear." Miroku answered quickly with a sweat drop on the side of his head and big bumps all over.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched when two strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist pulling her towards their mighty strong chest. "What the hell!" She muttered after she flinched once or twice. Kagome turned around slowly to see a smiling Inuyasha.

"Heya baby." Inuyasha said tightening his hold around her waist then raised an eyebrow when he felt her flinched once again.

Inuyasha wore black baggy pants and a red muscle shirt. The front of it read, "Who's the boss?" and on the back it read "I am of course!" Around his neck was a black dog collar. His shoes were, well, the pants were too long to tell what kind of shoes he was wearing. Maybe he wasn't even wearing any!

"Heya dog breath." She replied giving him an uneasy smirk.

"Aww com on! Don't you want to give me a cuter nickname than that?" He asked a bit hurt, his smile turning into a smirk.

"How about jackass? That's a cute nickname. Do ya like it?"

"Why not hun, sweetie or even sexy?"

"Cause your non of 'em, especially sexy." Kagome replied with a snort causing Inuyasha to raise his eyebrow even higher, if that was even possible . "Now get offa me before I have ta hurt ya again."

"Fine." He growled then slowly released her.

"Now let's go! We're gonna be late!" Kagome grabbed her bag then walked out of the dorm with her three new friends following closely behind. "Um...where's the gym?" She asked a minute later.

"It's on the other side of the school. Don't worry. We won't be late." Miroku assured her as he stared ravishingly at Sango's behind.

As they walked, Miroku moved closer to Sango. His hand moved around her waist causing her to blush. Next, he moved it down south very slowly. About two minutes later, Miroku was on the ground with a red handprint and Sango over him who was being held back by Inuyasha.

"Hentai! I swear I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" Sango yelled, struggling to get out of Inuyasha's embrace.

"It slipped! I swear!" Miroku yelled as he waved his arms in front of him.

"You use the same excuse all the time Houshi!"

"Um...uh. ...I love your ass! Oh Sango! It's so nice and round and so-o-o-o squishy! I love it when you walk and it goes back and forth! You look like an angel! You're ass is so irresistible Sango!" Miroku yelled causing some people to turn and look at them, some running away thinking he was loony.

Sango blushed even more then got out of Inuyasha's hold and began to beat him up again, smiling on the inside at his wonderful speech, though she would have preferred it to be where no one else could have heard it.

"Sango! Wait till later ta do that! We have gym right now and you're going ta need your energy for that." Kagome yelled, trying to calm Sango down. Sango stopped beating Miroku up then gave Kagome an "I'm fine! Really!" smile.

"Ok! Let's go!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand then began to jog her way to gym class with the guys following at their side.

"Sango! Don't ya ever loose energy!" Kagome whined.

"Are you tired already? Want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"I'll think I'll pass on that for now." Kagome said in between very deep and heavy breaths.

Three minutes later, they arrived at the gym. Kagome was breathing heavily as she leaned onto Sango for support.

"And you call yourself a demon." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm only half!" She snapped.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. You have no human scent in you whatsoever."

"Well I am a hanyou. My mom is a human and my father is a demon." Kagome told the now confused hanyou.

"You're still weak. Sango and Miroku are humans and they ain't huffing and puffin." Inuyasha teased her.

"You're Kikyo's twin right?" Sango asked hitting Miroku's hand away from her ass as they walked to the bleachers and sat down.

"Unfortunately yes. She is such a fuckin whore!" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head then back.

"I've heard of something like this happening before but it was only a couple times and the text was poorly written since it was nearly two centeries ago." Sango said dramatically.

"Well, what did it say?"

"When a human and demon mate and have a set of twins, one has the demon gene while the other child has the human gene. This only works if the mother is a miko or the father is a monk, but one of the parents has to be a demon. Now, with the children, one child will have either the miko or priest powers, depending on their gender while the other has the demon features and the powers and strengths."

"I have the demon features but what about the strength? Also, why do I have miko powers also? Don't ya think it is a bit odd for me, a demon, ta not be able ta fight even a human who has no training in fighting whatsoever?"

"Let's see. When did your demon appearance appear?"

"When this guy began ta tease me." Kagome told her, looking away as she began blush brightly in embarrassment.

"You had a slight crush on that guy correct?"

"Correct." Kagome answered nodding her head, her eyes shifting as if she was lying.

"I think from what was said in the journals that your strength won't appear untill you're in trouble in which you will really need it." Sango told her as she swatted Miroku's hands away once again.

"Damn! I'm a weak human!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms up into the air, growling in anger.

"No, you're a weak demon." Inuyasha said then patted her on the head earning a glare from her.

"Don't do that." She growled.

"You know you want me." He said smirking down at her.

"When monkey's learn how ta talk, that will be the day I will want ya."

A monkey walks by and says hello.

"Told you. I'm so irresistible Baby." Inuyasha teased.

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." Miroku muttered to Sango who hit him in the face for touching her once again.

"Ok class! We have a new student, Higurashi Kagome." Announce an elderly lady who wore an eye patch over her left eye. She wore a white shirt with red baggy pants and a white string holding her long gray hair back from her face. "Can Miss. Higurashi please come down?" Kagome nodded then stood up and walked down the bleachers. She stopped in front of the lady and bowed. "Welcome to D.H.H.S. Please pick a weapon so I can see how well ye are with it." Kagome nodded and bowed again then walked to a rack that held bows and arrows.

"She can't do archery! She is worse than a beginner!" Kikyo said loud enough for the whole class to hear which caused them all to erupt in laughter but a few people.

Kagome just smiled then walked to the farthest mark and went into an archers stance. She notched her bow then looked up at her target in determination. The class grew silence as they watched her release the arrow. As the arrow flew towards its target, a bright pink light surrounded it. Once it hit her target, the light dispersed.

For what seemed like lifetimes, the class cheered excitedly.

"You are so cool!" Sango yelled as she hugged Kagome to death. "You beat the slut! Well not really. You're as good as her but I bet you will be even better!"

"That felt weird." Kagome muttered.

"What do you mean? Haven't you done archery before?" She asked letting her go.

"Yes. I knew I was a miko but they never showed except when I first found out."

Moments of silence passed as both looked at each other in thought.

----Somewhere else in the gym----

"Get off of me you slut! I ain't your boyfriend anymore." Inuyasha shouted as he tried to pry Kikyo off of him.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!" Kikyo cried, holding on tighter to his clothing.

"The day that rabbits can talk will be the day I will forgive you." Inuyasha said as he remembered what Kagome had said earlier but used a different animal.

He began to sweat when a rabbit demon came walking their way. Once it passed, he let out a big sigh.

"Hmph!" Kikyo released him then gave him the worse glare she could muster. "You like my sister don't you? Is it because she looks like me and you can't let go?" Kikyo asked as she grinned on the inside and a pout on the outside.

"She doesn't look a thing like you. Even if she didn't have her demon features, she still wouldn't. Kagome is her own person. She is also not a dead corpse like you."

"Nani! How do you know!" Kikyo's eyes widened in horror at him as her hand flew to her racing heart.

"I've always known, ever since the day you came out of the hospital. I could smell death mixed with clay and bones. It disgusted me but I still stayed with you."

"He made me do it." Kikyo muttered.

"Who's he and what did he make you do?" Inuyasha asked after he smelled that she was not lying.

"He forced himself on me."

"Who's he!" He asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you!" Kikyo yelled then ran out of the gym.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked as he walked up to Inuyasha who just stood right where he was when he was talking to Kikyo, staring into space.

"I have not the slightest idea."

"Class! Please take your seats as I take the attendance! Today will be a free period and tomorrow we will start our new lesson." The teacher yelled over everyone.

The class instantly quieted down and the students who weren't already sitting, sat down on the bleachers.

"This is going ta be an easy day." Kagome muttered who sat in between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"This is the best class ever." Sango assured her who sat on the other side of Miroku..

"I hate gym!" Kagome groaned.

"You'll live."

"Maybe." Inuyasha added.

"Shut up!" Kagome snapped.

"Feh!"

"Wow! That's the best comeback I've eva heard! Don't you think so Miroku?" Kagome asked as she turned towards him.

"Yeah, very good." Miroku answered dreamily.

Kagome looked at him weirdly then turned back to Inuyasha. "See?"

"See what?" He asked dumbly.

Kagome groaned then said 'here' when the teacher yelled her name. "I'm bored."

"Then do something." Inuyasha answered.

"And what can I do?"

"You could make out with me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist then brought her body close to his.

"Why would I want ta do that?" She asked smirking up at him, flinching at his touch.

"Cause I'm the hottest hanyou in this school." Inuyasha said as he puffed out his chest causing Kagome to blush.

"Sure whatever. I think I will pass on that for now."

"Oh, so you do think I'm hot."

"Nope!"

"Oh come on!"

"Inuyasha, man, when onna's (women) say no, they mean it." Miroku said.

"Well that hasn't stopped you." Inuyasha muttered.

"That's because he has feelings for Sango! Don't ya realize that the only person he touches is San...AHHHH! Hentai!" Kagome screamed then began to beat Miroku up. "Don't...ya...eva...touch...me...again!" She said between punches.

"Gomen! I was aiming for Sango! I swear! Gomen gomen gomen!" He yelled with his arms in front of him.

"Yo Kagome!" Inuyasha said realizing something.

"Nani!" She snapped still beating Miroku up.

"What did you look like as a human?"

Kagome stopped punching Miroku and turned to Inuyasha. "Why do ya want ta know?"

"Just curious." He answered with a shrug. Kagome nodded as she took out a photo from her pocket and handed it to Inuyasha then she sat back down next to him. "Wow." He muttered. The pictured showed a human Kagome. Her hair went down to her upper back and was all raven. She had normal ears and her eyes were brown. The outfit she wore was a red low cut evening gown. "When was this picture taken?"

"A week before my transformation. I was going ta a dance at the school. It was so much fun except the fact that my date went off ta make out with his ex." Kagome replied as if she didn't care.

Inuyasha smiled apologetically at her then looked back to the picture. His eyes averted to her chest then went to the real Kagome's. "You're boobs are bigger than the one in the picture."

"Hentai!" Kagome slapped him then moved her arms in front of her chest in a huff.

"Hey! That was a complement!" He shouted rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was a reaction." Kagome said quickly as her eyes took on a distance look.

Inuyasha stopped rubbing then looked closer at Kagome. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a scared expression pass over her beautiful face. "Kagome?"

Kagome jumped up then looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Kagome said quickly.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg

"Time for our next class! Let's go!" Kagome stood to her feet putting her book bag on then ran out of the gym.

"Something is up with her." Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango. "Every time I touched her, she flinches."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't like you." Miroku said.

"Could it be?"

"No! She probably feels shy. That's all." Sango told him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. That's probably it! Arigatu Sango!" Inuyasha said hopefully.

"No prob! Now let's go get Kagome then get to class." The three friends nodded their heads then headed off in search for Kagome.

* * *

A/N Like? No like? Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

The rest of the day was a bore for the new student Kagome Higurashi and her new friends. They didn't have much homework to do, just an essay to write for English and a current event for Global Studies.

Kagome's English teacher had a fit when she heard Kagome introduce herself. All during class, the teacher made Kagome say sentences saying the words correctly instead of ta or ya. Once class was finished, Kagome learned how to say the words correctly.

The teens now are outside in the courtyard chatting when suddenly someone grabs Kagome's hands.

"Oh what a sweet demon you are! You shouldn't be hanging around these lowlife creatures. You're too beautiful for that." This guy about the groups age said.

He seemed to be a demon also. His hair was up in a high ponytail with brown hair. His eyes were a light blue. He wore a blue polo shirt with baggy blue jeans.

"Um, these are my friends. May I ask who you are?" Kagome asked, trying to get her hand out of his grip.

"I'm Koga Wolfer, prince of my wolf tribe!" He said like a rich kid. "What is your name?"

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh look! It's mutt face! Why are you still here? Thought they kicked you out after that fight between you and Naraku." Koga said as he smirked evilly at Inuyasha.

"You know as well as us that Naraku started it." Miroku told him boredly.

"Shut up you perverted monk!" Koga lost his smirk and glared at Miroku.

"Will you three stop it! It hasn't even been five minutes and you're already arguing!" Sango yelled at them.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If he hadn't came over here we wouldn't have."

"The only reason I came over was to ask this young and beautiful demon her name." Koga replied innocently.

"Her name is wench. Now leave!"

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not wench you retarded hanyou!" Kagome screamed. At the words retarded hanyou, Inuyasha flinched.

"Feh." He muttered roughly with a hint of sadness.

"Kagome!" Both Sango and Miroku gasped as their eyes went wide in shock and horror.

"Oh! So that is your name! From this day forward, I declare you as my onna (women)! Once school finishes up, we will become mates!" Koga said proudly.

"I don't think so Koga." Kagome replied as she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her long raven and silver streaked hair.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you and your saying that I am your onna (women)!" Kagome yelled at Koga, surrounded by anime flames.

Koga gulped loudly. "I'm sorry. Would you like to go to dinner this weekend?"

"I'm sorry but I'll be with some old friends. Maybe another time?" Kagome asked more calmly.

"Uh sure. Ja ne my Kagome-chan!" With a kiss on her hand, he stood up and left.

"Stupid wolf." Kagome muttered, sitting back down on the bench.

"I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." Inuyasha said then stood up.

"See ya." Sango and Miroku said and then he was gone.

"Home? Isn't that here?" Kagome asked a confused.

"He's going to his home where he lives with his parents and brother. I think calling him a filthy hanyou made him want to go home." Miroku said as he inched his hand towards Sango's ass.

"Don't you even think about it Houshi." Sango warned him before his hand reached its destination.

"Damn!" He muttered.

"Why would he go home just because I called him a filthy hanyou? Everyone calls him that and it doesn't seem to bother him."

"Yeah but the demons and humans that despise him call him that. You are one of his friends now so it hurt him pretty badly." Sango explained to her.

"Oh Kami! Now I feel really stupid!" Kagome cried throwing her arms up. "What's his address?"

"I think you should wait un..."

"Couple blocks from here." Miroku interrupted.

"Where a couple blocks from here!" Kagome asked impatiently.

"On Howl Road, house number 726. Big house. You won't be able to miss it even if you tried."

"Thank you! I'll see you guys tonight!" Kagome waved then ran to Howl Road as fast as she could. 'I am so stupid! I shouldn't have called him that! Stupid stupid me!'

Exactly three minutes later, Kagome arrived in front of the doorway. The house was enormous! Wait! It's not a house! It's a castle! The grass was cut short and there were many flowers in the gardens and a couple tall trees. In the front of the house was a huge porch with a gazebo. Almost all the rooms in the front of the house had balconies.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked. On the other side of the door, Kagome could hear footsteps then the door opened.

"Can I help you?" An ugly green toad asked, the one who opened the door.

"Yes you may. I'm here to see Inuyasha-sama." She answered.

"Jaken, who is it?" A lady with long raven hair asked wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, as she came over to the doorway. She turned towards Kagome with a smile but soon left her face when she came eye to eye with her. "What do you want!" She snapped.

"Is Inuyasha-sama home?" Kagome asked nervously under the ladies intense gaze.

"He is, but I don't think you can see him."

"Why not? He's my friend."

"A miko friends with a demon! That's crazy!" She laughed.

"What's crazy mom?" Inuyasha asked as he walked down the very long stairway.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Kagome! What are you doing here!" He asked surprised.

"I came to apologize." She told him shyly not looking into his eyes.

"It's no big."

"Yes it is! I shouldn't have said that! You're not a retarded half breed!" The lady gasped then looked at Inuyasha sadly while Jaken just stood there boredly. "I'm sorry. I should really learn to control my temper."

"Everyone calls me that." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes but not your friends! Or am I not your friend since you won't accept my apology?" She asked sadly, tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome! Are you crying! Please don't cry!" He begged rushing over to her then tried to have her look at him.

"A-a-am I-I y-y-your f-f-fri-end?" Kagome stuttered, looking up at him with tear streaked cheeks.

"Of course you are my friend! I wouldn't be hanging around you if you weren't." He told her as he pulled her closely to his chest, this time she did not flinch.

"Really?" She mumbled into his jacket.

"Really really Kagie."

"Ok."

"Here." Inuyasha released her then took out his handkerchief and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you." She took it and began to dry up her face.

"No problem. Why don't you come in?"

"She certainly can not!" The lady yelled.

"And why can't she mom?"

"She's a miko!"

"So? You are too." Inuyasha told his mother raising his eyebrow at her.

"I know but I'm not as powerful as her! She can kill you with a simple touch!"

"Ma'am, why would I want to kill him?" Kagome asked her politely.

"Because he is a demon!"

"He's only half."

"It doesn't matter to miko's. They'll kill a full or a half demon."

"I'm a demon."

"No, you're a miko."

"And a demon. See the ears on top of my head?" Kagome asked pointing to the different color ears on top of her head.

Inuyasha's mother gasped then looked at Kagome in confusion. "How?"

"Well my father is a demon and my mother is a human. We've had many miko's on my mother side since 500 years ago. We haven't yet figured out how my twin sister and I can be miko's when she has the human gene and I have the demon gene. I mean we have a hypothesis but it's not really certain."

"Wow." Was the only thing that his mother said.

"Can she come in now mom?" Inuyasha asked as he stood besides his mother bored.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry about before. My name is Nikarita, Nika for short."

"I'm Kagome." The two shook hands and Kagome entered the house.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't know." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Please? I would love to hear about you. You are the first girl around my sons age, besides Rin of course but she is only here for my other son, who has been in this house."

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked following Nika with Inuyasha at her side, to the living room.

"The only time I have seen her was at a school affair but I hope to see you often!" Nika said excitedly.

"You barely know me and yet, you want me to see me often." Kagome said holding back her laughter.

"I'm a miko so I can detect if you are good or evil and I detect a lot of good in you my dear! I don't even think I detect one speck of evil!"

"Then wouldn't you have used your miko energy to detect if I was a good miko or not back at the doorway?"

"I detected a lot of power and miko's with a lot of power are mostly evil."

"Oh ok... Well I suppose I can stay but I'd have to call the school."

"Jaken could do that, right Jaken?" Nika asked as she looked at Jaken sternly.

"Y-y-yes M-M-Mrs. Rum-m-ik-ko." Jaken stuttered then bowed and left hurridly.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me about yourself." Nika said taking a seat on a very comfortable couch.

"There isn't much to tell." Kagome said also taking a seat.

"Well, what's your last name?"

"Higurashi."

"And soon to be Rumiko." Nika muttered which earned her a glare from Inuyasha. Nika smirked and turned back to Kagome. "Your family owns the Higurashi shrine correct?"

"Yes. We've owned it for nearly 550 years."

"That's a very long time! How old are you?"

"I just turned 17. I was suppose to attend D.H.H.S last year but it was too late in the semester and my mom didn't find out till the last month of school."

"What do you mean found out?"

"Kagome's demon features hadn't made their appearance till last year." Inuyasha answered for Kagome.

"I'm surprised you weren't in the newspaper." Nika said.

"It wasn't in the newspaper because mom thought it would be best if we kept it to ourselves. The school also agreed. We had to tell them about it since my school records were coming from a human school. You're the only one besides my family and some teachers at the school that know about the late transformation." Kagome told Nika.

"It must have been really hard on you."

"It was and still is! I don't even have my demon strength yet and the only miko powers that I have is shocking and something with an arrow."

"Well, with the arrow, you shoot it at a demon when it pierces their skin, the light begins to purify the demon. Why don't you come over in a couple weeks and I'll teach you how to use your miko powers?"

"Oh no! She doesn't need to learn anything else! The shocking thing hurts like hell!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"She shocked you? Why?" Nika asked who was now very very VERY interested because she knew that when shocking you had to be in touching range when you first start out.

"Nothing." He muttered looking away angry but with embarrassment.

"He wouldn't let go of me." Kagome answered then blushed brightly at how she answered her.

"And why was he touching you?"

"Uh, well I...hugged him...and when I wanted him...to let go...he uh, didn't so I ...uh yeah." Kagome stuttered now blushing an unhealthy red.

"Why did you hug him?"

"Because he is going to do me a favor." She replied softly.

"And that favor is?" Nika asked saying the words slowly.

"To wear a hat when we meet my friends."

"Why does he have to wear a hat?"

"My friends dislike demons, even if they are half." Kagome told her sadly.

"Do they know you are one too?" Nika asked her sympathetically.

"No."

"Are you going to tell them one of these days?"

"Yes, when I'm ready to."

"Take your time and when you're ready, you're ready."

"Thanks." Kagome told her softly, smiling.

"Madam, dinner is ready. Master Sesshomaru and your husband will be down shortly to join you and your guest." Jaken said when he appeared in the room then left once Nika nodded her head.

"Time to meet the rest of my son's family. Let's go eat!" Nika said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dinning room with Inuyasha following closely behind who could not keep his eyes off of Kagome's backside.

* * *

A/N Like? No Like? Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned

* * *

"She's a miko and a demon!" A man with long silver hair asked who sat at the end of the table. 

His eyes were a bright golden color. On his face were these strange markings. They were similar to the eldest son's, Sesshomaru's.

"Yes Inutaisho. Her transformation was only a year ago." Nika told Inutaisho and Inuyasha's older brother.

"Wow! She must be really special for that to happen! Or are you one of those slow people?"

"Inutaisho!" Nika yelled at the same time Inuyasha yelled dad.

"Oh sir! I'm not special! I can assure you that! I'm also not mentally challenged if you mean by slow. I'm average." Kagome told Inutaisho, who sat next to Inuyasha who was now glaring at his father angrily.

On the other side of the table, across from Inuyasha and Kagome was Sesshomaru and his new mate Rin. On each end of the table sat Nika and Inutaisho.

"Yes you are dear! Well special that is. We have read a book written by our ancestors that a son of a great warrior will mate with a special demon and you are special!" Nika told Kagome then took a bite out of her triple chocolate pie.

"Who would that son of a great warrior be?" Kagome asked, not really believing what Nika had just said.

"Inuyasha of course! Sesshomaru has already mated with Rin so Inuyasha would be the only one available." Inutaisho explained.

"Um…yeah, sure, whatever…" Inuyasha and Kagome mumbled, both not believing this story one bit.

"You will become mates then have cute grandchildren! But I do wish you two will wait a couple years. I expect my first one to be from Sesshomaru and Rin. I hope it will be soon or I may have to drug you two." Nika threatened the newly mated couple, letting out a laugh.

"Mom/Nika!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouted.

Rin and Kagome stayed silence as they blushed a bright red, slowly moving down their chairs hoping to be completely hidden from the embarrassing parents.

"What?" Nika asked innocently, fixing her napkin on her lap.

"Nika darling, I think our sons can make decisions by themselves. When they're ready, they're ready." Inutaisho told Nika calmly.

"You're right dear. I'm sorry. I can wait a couple years."

"Thanks." Everyone but the adults, said in relief.

"I think I should get going. Round check is at 9 o'clock sharp." Kagome said as she stood up from her seat, bowing slightly.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Nika asked putting down her fork.

"It would make me feel really awkward. Maybe another time."

"Sure! I hope to see you soon! Inuyasha honey, could you please escort Kagome to the door?"

"Alright. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said then stood up and led Kagome to the door as he thought of random things that just popped up in his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said once they reached the doorway.

"Yeah ok. Night Inuyasha."

"Night Kagome."

Before Inuyasha knew what had happened, Kagome threw herself at him, pulling him into a hug. After the shock, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and hugged her back. Moments later, Kagome reluctantly let go.

"Bye." Kagome whispered.

"Bye." He whispered back.

Kagome smiled at him and left leaving Inuyasha to stand in the doorway, watching as Kagome walked out of sight and back to the school.

"I still think you two would become great mates." Nika said coming up besides her youngest son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Who would ever like a half demon mom?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Kagome of course! She hugged you didn't she?"

"She just feels sorry for me."

"And why would she do that? She came all the way from school to apologize and then stayed for dinner. If she comes back, then you would know she doesn't feel sorry for you."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm your mother! Of course I'm right!"

"We'll see, we'll see." He muttered.

----The Next Day----

"Kagie! Wake up! Are you always like this in the morning!" Sango whined as she shook, Kagome's body roughly.

"Good morning my darling Sango!" Miroku cheerfully said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want Houshi?" Sango asked impatiently with a huge sigh.

"We have 10 more minutes before class begins." He answered.

"I know that! I can't get Kagome up!"

"Wench isn't up yet?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I can't seem to wake her up!"

"Inuyasha." They heard Kagome whisper.

"I think she is dreaming about you!" Miroku cooed in Inuyasha's direction, smirking pervertedly.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, blushing softly.

"I want the left side of the bed! You can have the right." Kagome whined in her sleep.

"Nani! What the hell is the wench dreaming about!"

"I like your boxers! Oh! And your nice fine chest."

"Whoa Kagome! You got a pretty sick mind girl!" Sango said gasping then began to laugh.

"Not as sick as Miroku's." Inuyasha muttered.

"NO! NOT BARNEY!" Kagome screamed as she sat up in bed, hair disheveled and eyes wide open in horror.

"Barney?" The three friends asked at once, looking at Kagome as if she was crazy.

"I really hate being a twin!" Kagome growled angrily.

"Uh why? Besides the fact the fact that Kikyo is a bitch and all." Sango said.

"Whenever Kikyo has dreams, I'm in it but not. Like she can't see me but I can see her and everything else. It sucks so much! All she dreams about is fucking guys! It's sickening!" Kagome yelled shivering. "This dream she just had was the worst!"

"It was of Inuyasha wasn't it?" Miroku asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Miroku, I think my virgin eyes are scared for life. That's how bad it was."

"Has she seen any of your dreams?" Asked Sango.

"I don't dream."

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow.

"I have no idea."

Silence

"Shit! We have to go!" Sango yelled jumping up then ran out of the room.

"Nani! You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome jumped out of bed then collected some clothing and ran out of her room, yelling, "Let's go!", to the guys.

"In your pajamas?" Asked Inuyasha, coming up besides her.

"What's the use of changing when I'm gonna change again in gym clothes then back again?"

"True, so then get on my back."

"Nani!"

"Get on my back. It's quicker that way and no I'm not saying your weak." Kagome nodded slowly then climbed onto his back. "Hang on." He warned then took off with Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands under her thighs.

"So." Kagome asked as he ran through the halls.

"So."

"Do you like Kikyo?"

"I did, when she was alive that is."

"What do you mean alive?" Kagome asked.

"She's was in an accident and the only way to bring her back to life was to have this old hag mold some clay with her bones. Once you get your keener sense of smell, you'll wish you never did if you ever go near Kikyo."

"When did this happen? Her death?"

"Um...I think Three or four months ago maybe even two months ago. Can't remember."

"I think my mom was saying something on the phone to my father about her being in the hospital. She never told me she died."

"It's hard to get used to. She isn't the same person anymore Kagome." Inuyasha warned her.

"She's still the same to me."

"She killed someone. I was there and I did the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the police. When Kikyo found out she was furious."

"What did she do?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, squeezing his hold on Kagome's thighs making her wince. "She hurt my mother."

"Oh my god! How! Why did she not go to jail!"

"There is this way where miko's can sometimes steal other miko's powers. Well Kikyo did this and almost killed her. She didn't go to jail due to her relationship with Naraku."

"Oh dear! She's ok now? Right?" Kagome asked desperately.

"She's hanging in there. Mom says she can feel her powers call out to her. She used to be really powerful."

"I'll get it back. I promise."

"It's no use. Other miko's have been trying to do the same but nothing has been happening, well besides them getting hurt."

"I'm not just any miko Inuyasha. I think I'm a special one. I can feel it, whether I like it or not."

"I hope so." He muttered. "See you inside." Inuyasha said as Kagome slid off his back when they arrived at the gym.

"Ok. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The two walked their separate ways and changed into their gym clothes.

"Hey Sango, where did you go?" Kagome asked when she spotted Sango on the bleachers alone wearing the same thing she was wearing, a white shirt and green shorts.

"To the gym of course! I didn't want to be late for class." Sango told her.

"Then where did Miroku go?" She asked taking a seat next to Sango.

"He probably grabbed a bite to eat then left right after you with Inuyasha."

"No he didn't go with Inuyasha-sama."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Inuyasha-sama went with me. He gave me a ride here."

"Oh really? Well that was nice of him."

"Yes it was."

"What was?" Inuyasha asked walking up the bleachers with Miroku at his side both wearing white t-shirts and green shorts.

"Nothing." Kagome answered.

"Sure. Whatever." Inuyasha said taking a seat next to her.

"Alright class! Take ye seats!" Ms. Keade the gym teacher yelled. "I have gone over ye skills and training that ye have learned so far this year. Everyone has past so far except for Miss. Higurashi since she is new and I've never seen her fight. If ye can come down Miss. Higurashi, I will pair ye up with someone so that ye won't fail this quarter." She said as she scanned the room. Kagome gulped loudly as she stood up and began to walk down the bleachers. "Can Onigumo Naraku please come down?" The whole class gasped when they heard his name then turned to Kagome in sadness/horror. A teenage boy with dark wavy hair and red eyes stood up then made his way down the bleachers with a small evil smirk painted on his face. "I would like ye two to go against each other." Ms. Keade said when the two students she called were next to her.

"But she is weak and too sexy to bruise up." Naraku said with a slight chuckle.

"Do as I say Mr. Onigumo or I shall fail ye." Ms. Keade warned.

"Yes Ms. Keade. As you wish."

"Kill her baby!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome turned to Kikyo and stared into her sisters gray eyes.

'Her voice quivered when she shouted.' Kagome thought.

"I will my sweet." Kagome turned back to Naraku who bowed, smirking evilly. She hesitantly bowed back then stood up straight to face Naraku. "Can we use anything?"

"Anything as long as ye opponent is not dead." Ms. Keade said as she walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

Naraku's smirk grew as a black light grew around him. Kagome went wide eyed when the light around him grew bigger and bigger. She scanned the gym in a desperate attempt to find something to use against him. On the other side of the gym she spotted the rack that held the bows and arrows. Kagome looked at Naraku then back at the rack. Without a second thought, she went running towards the rack but was soon thrown back into a wall. Kagome unsteadily stood up and looked at where the blast came from and saw Naraku walking slowing towards her.

"What's the matter wench? Can't fight back?"

"I-I-I don't-t kn-know h-h-ow to." She stuttered weakly, shaking badly as she looked at him fearfully.

"Then why the hell am I fighting you!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I-I don't-t know."

Naraku growled in frustration then began to glow again. Kagome began to shake violently at the aura Naraku gave off. The light was soon blinding everyone causing the class to panic. Especially three people in particular.

"We have to help her!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango and Miroku, standing up and clenching his fists together.

"We can't! She has to do this on her own!" Sango yelled back.

"She'll die if we don't!"

"Inuyasha, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Miroku assured him.

"You better be right you lousy monk!"

"As do I." Miroku muttered to himself, looking back at where Kagome stood.

Out on the gym floor, Kagome was having major problems. Something inside her was growing. It was scaring yet not. She knew this something could help her but she also knew that it might kill her opponent. Kagome had no choice. She had to let it go before she was killed instead.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let the growing energy out so it now surrounded her. The gym was now a bright pink light instead of black. Everyone had to close their eyes so they would not become blind. Moments later, a great big black orb shot towards Kagome. She was shaking badly but kept her ground. The orb hit her full force, knocking her down on her butt. Kagome was then engulfed in the black light, the pink like having been demolished.

The class opened their eyes and looked at Kagome. The bright light was gone, just the black light that surrounded Kagome stayed.

"Is Kagome in there!" Sango asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I believe so." Answered Miroku.

"Oh Kami!" Sango cried fearfully, grabbing Miroku's arm and holding it to herself tightly.

"It's ok Sango. She'll be fine." He said pulling her into a hug.

"It's no use fighting it wench!" Naraku yelled from the floor.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Came Kagome's loud and dangerous voice.

"What the hell!"

The black light around Kagome shrunk into a ball, having the class see Kagome shining a bright pink. An inch above her hands was the black orb Naraku had shot at her. Kagome smirked as she watched Naraku go wide eyed and mouth hang open.

"Kikyo! Get the hell down here right now!" Naraku yelled.

Kikyo stood up quickly and ran to Naraku. "Yes Naraku?"

"Stand in front of me."

"Yes Naraku."

Kikyo stepped in front of Naraku, putting up a barrier around them. Kagome's smirk grew even more, letting the black orb shoot towards them. Kikyo stood her ground as it came forward. The class grew silent. The orb hit the barrier, making it disappear. Kikyo looked at Kagome once the light disappeared and smirked at her. Kagome never lost her smirk causing Kikyo to loose hers.

"What the hell are you going to do now?" Asked Kikyo.

Kikyo's answer was a blast of miko energy from Kagome. Kikyo was flung back into Naraku causing them both to fall on the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kikyo screamed as a bright pink light flew out of her body then out of the gym window.

"That was for taking away someone's miko powers." Kagome told her. "And this is for hurting mom, Souta, me, and Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, shooting an even brighter blast of miko energy at Kikyo.

It hit Kikyo and Naraku causing them to be flung at the wall then both to loose consciousness. The class stood up and cheered for several minutes until they were all out of energy, well until Ms. Keade told them to shush.

"Splendid child." Ms. Keade said proudly to Kagome. "Ye have learned how to use a barrier and what we miko's call manip."

"Manip?" Kagome asked.

"It's what you did with Naraku's black orb, the ball of light."

"Oh. I think I get it."

"Well, go get changed. Ye have other classes to attend to." Ms. Keade walked away leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

'I did it! I beat Naraku and Kikyo!' Kagome cheered in her thoughts, smiling then went wide eyed. 'What about Kikyo's...!'

* * *

A/N Like? No like? Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

"Why don't we celebrate tonight?" Miroku asked as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, smiling cheerfully...too cheerfully for anyone's liking.

"Why?" Asked Sango turning to look at Miroku then turned back in disappointment. 'Why couldn't that be me? Am I not pretty enough for him or I am too violent that he doesn't see how much I like him? Is he that dense!'

"For Kagome of course! She kicked Naraku's and Kikyo's asses!" Miroku said as he punched the air with his other hand.

"Feh. That wench doesn't need it." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled then walked in front of Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled blushing at how close Kagome was to his face.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She asked.

"Feh, why would I be jealous of you?"

"That's what I would like to know." Kagome answered causing Inuyasha and the other two to fall anime style. "I can just tell that you are."

"I am not!" He yelled as if he was a child.

"Oh! My dear Kagome! How are you today?" Koga asked as he grabbed her hands and pulled her away from Inuyasha who then growled low in his throat.

"I'm fine Koga but could you not do that again?" Kagome asked sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself! You're as pretty as an angel!"

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Kagome cooed.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered once again rolling his eyes.

"I bought something for you." Koga said ignoring Inuyasha as he opened his backpack and pulled out a dozen white roses, not one flower out of place.

"Oh my god! You shouldn't have!" Kagome cooed once again bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Anything for my onna!" Koga told her proudly, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said sweat dropping as she took the flowers from him.

"Well I must be going. So many places to go yet so little time."

"Alright. Bye Koga-kun!"

"Bye bye my sweet!" Koga yelled as he jogged away.

"Koga-kun!" Inuyasha yelled angrily...a bit jealous.

"What's the matter Inuyasha-sama? Jealous?" Kagome teased.

"Feh!"

"Do you love him Kagie?" Sango asked.

"Who?" Kagome asked confused.

"Koga."

"Oh him! What about him?"

"Do you like Koga?" She asked sweat dropping.

"Not in the way he likes me. He's a bit immature for me."

"Do you think Inuya..." Miroku began until someone shouted Kagome's name.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned to the person who shouted and gasped. "Souta!" The boy who she yelled the name at smiled and ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" She asked when they released each other.

"To see my big sis of course!" Souta said cheerfully.

"Where's mom?"

"Home. I took a taxi here and yes I was careful." Souta told her before she asked. "So how's school going and who are your friends?"

"School is great and my friends are Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Kagome answered, pointing to each person as she said their name. "Everyone, this is my little brother Souta."

"Hey." Miroku and Sango said while Inuyasha kept quiet. Maybe because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome.

"Is he a dog demon too!" Souta asked excitedly, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yes he is." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he is just a close friend." Kagome told him, a blush crawling quickly on up her neck to her cheeks.

"Oh." He said disappointingly. "I think you and him would make a great couple."

"Souta" Kagome growled out.

"Yes'm?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." She said rolling her eyes then smiling. "How's mom doing?"

"Mom's fine. She went to ji-chan's grave this morning, bringing some flowers with her."

"You didn't go with her?"

"No, I had a football game. But this morning she seemed mighty happy."

"That's good to hear!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah it is. Oh darn! I have to get going! I'll see you later sis!" Souta hugged Kagome quickly then ran to the taxi which had waited for him the whole time, and got in.

"That was nice of him!" Sango said, smiling after Souta.

"He's a pretty good brother, annoying at times but that is how all brothers are." Kagome said sighing heavily. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Shopping!" Sango yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down then began to dance while the other three friends groaned.

"I don't have any money." Kagome said a bit too happily.

"Then I'll pay for the things you buy and you can pay me back later."

'Damn.' Kagome thought. "Sounds great!"

"Do we have to go?" Miroku whined, slouching on the bench since he really did not want to get up.

"If I have to go then you two most defiantly have to." Kagome told them sternly.

"But she is going to make us carry all her bags!"

"Tuff! Suck it up and be man!"

"Let's go! I'm driving!" Sango cheered, grabbing Kagome's arm then pulled her towards her car.

"Oh no you don't!" The guys yelled running after them.

"Sango?" Kagome asked once they reached the car which was a sparkling blue Yukon.

"Yes Kagie?"

"Can I drive?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why?"

"Causetheguyslookedreallyscaredtogetintothecarwithyou." Kagome said quickly.

"What!" She asked confused.

"Cause the guys looked really scared to get into the car with you." Kagome said slower.

"Oh. Well I guess it won't hurt if you drive this time. Just don't drive like an old lady." Sango said after she let out a huge sigh then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Um, Sango darling, the driver seat is on the other side." Miroku said sticking his head in between the driver seat and passenger seat to look at Sango but also to get a great view of her chest.

"I know, Kagome's driving."

"Kagome? I hope she doesn't drive like you."

"Well your going to have to see for yourself now won't you?" Kagome asked as she climbed into Sango's car on the driver's side.

"I guess I will." Miroku sat back reluctantly then spoke in an announcers voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Buckle up for safety cause we are now departing D.H.H.S. and will be arriving at our destination, which is the dreaded mall, in about fifteen minutes. If you need a bathroom on the way, please try to hold it in. If that is impossible then stick a can up your –beep- or –beep-. Thank you everyone for choosing Miroku's Sexy Sango's car!"

"Houshi!" Sango yelled, twisting in her seat to glare at him angrily.

"Yes dear Sango?" He asked innocently.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled with anime flames surrounding her.

Miroku gulped and sunk into his seat. "Yes Sango."

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Kagome, checking in her rear view mirror.

"Yes!" Sango yelled happily while the guys groaned. Kagome looked into the side mirrors to check if anyone was behind them then began to back up slowly out of the parking lot. She stopped at the stop sign then looked both ways. Once clear she drove onto the rode. Kagome gained speed until she was five miles per hour over the speed limit.

"Can you go any faster?" Sango whined minutes later.

"No, this is fast enough." Kagome told her sternly not looking away from the road. Sango sulked next to her while the guys sighed in content.

"We could get used to this." Miroku said putting his arms behind his head and spreading his legs out a bit.

"Yeah we could but Kagome could go just a bit faster." Inuyasha said doing the same as Miroku.

"Oh, so you want me to go a **bit** faster also? How about you Miroku? Do you want me to go a **bit** faster?" Kagome asked coldly, her eyebrow twitching.

"Um –gulp- sure." He said uneasily.

Kagome grinned evilly into the rearview mirror and floored it. Her three friends all screamed and hung onto the seats for dear life as Kagome weaved in and out of traffic. They arrived at the mall in 4.35.32 milliseconds.

"Was that fast enough?" Kagome asked, smiling at her wide eyed terrified friends.

"Never get Kagome pissed ever again. Especially when she is the one who is driving." Miroku hissed at Inuyasha.

"Feh!"

Once everyone was out of the car, Miroku and Kagome waited until Sango was finished beating the living shit out of Inuyasha.

"Uh, Sango? I think he learned his lesson." Kagome said with a sweat drop on the side of her head, a bit bigger than Miroku's.

Sango hmphed then got off the bruised Inuyasha. "Lets go now!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand then ran to Hot Topic with the guys way behind them. "You should think about buying tighter tops. It will attract all the guys!" Sango told her cheerfully as she began to throw a whole bunch of cloths at Kagome.

"But I don't want to attract the guys!" She whined as she held a 15 foot high pile of cloths in her arms.

"Kagome's going to attract guys? How?" Miroku asked pervertedly.

"None of your damn business Houshi!" Sango snapped.

"Awww! Come on Sango! Please tell me." He whined.

"Oh shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting him in the head, sending him to sleep land.

"Now that Miroku is unconscious for awhile, go try on some cloths!" Sango grabbed Kagome then pulled her towards the dressing room. They ran into a couple people knocking them down along with some cloths on the racks until they reached the dressing room. "Come out when you have an outfit on." Sango said pushing Kagome into the dressing room which she then tripped, clothes going everywhere, then landing on them.

"I'm gonna kill her!" She hissed.

----Outside of the dressing room----

"Please Sango? It's just a peek!" Miroku had been begging for the past five minutes to have Sango allow him to take a peek of Kagome changing.

"I said NO Houshi!" Sango yelled loudly causing everyone in the store to stop and look at her. "Stop staring and do what you came here to do!" When no one moved Sango pulled out a LARGE boomerang out of her bag and lifted it over her head, making it look like it weighed like a feather. "NOW!" The people jumped up in surprise then began to do what they came to do before the outburst.

"That wench is taking too long." Inuyasha grumbled who was currently sitting in a fairly comfortable chair near the dressing room.

"It is isn't it?" Sango walked to the curtain and knocked on the side. "Are you ok in there Kagie?"

"Um Sango?" Kagome asked uneasily through the curtain.

"Yes?"

"You **do** know that the shirts are extra small right?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Could you get them in a bigger size please? Acutally three sizes bigger?"

"Are you **that **fat!" Sango asked wide-eyed. The curtain was flung open and an angry hanyou wearing a tight forest green shirt that stopped mid stomach and black baggy jeans with two chains hanging from the right side stood in the doorway. Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and stared at her, the guys with hunger, drool rolling down their faces, and girls with jealousy.

"I am **not** fat!" She yelled with steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh my god! You look so hot!" Sango yelled excitedly. "Not in that way of course."

"She's not hot, she's sexy!" Miroku said with stars in his eyes.

THWACK!

THUMP!

"Well she is." Miroku mumbled before he slipped into dreamland once again.

"What! I look like a slut!" Kagome screamed.

"No you don't, right Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking over to the blushing unmoved silver haired Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

Nothing

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing

"INUYASHA!"

Nothing

"INUYASHA!"

"AAHHHH!" - Thump - "You don't need to yell wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up from the floor. "I could have heard you perfectly if you spoke in a normal voice!" He snapped.

"Yo dude, she did but you were too mesmerized by how sexy Kagome looked in that nice tight shirt which showed her flat stomach." Miroku said, his eyes sparkly as he began to stand up. Once fully standing, Sango brought her hand up about to slap him but Miroku was quicker. He grabbed her wrist in mid slap smirking down t her. "Now now Sango, that was what Inuyasha was looking at. I was only telling you what he was thinking as he stared at Kagome with that crazy look on his face. The only thing I could be thinking right now is you in that shirt. Oh yeah! I can see it now!"

"Hentai!" Sango yelled then tried to hit once again with her other hand but again Miroku caught that one.

"Ah, so you can't keep your hands off me now can't you?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Grr! I'm gonna hurt you!"

Miroku smiled as he leaned towards her face. He stopped, a couple inches from her face then moved sideways resting his right cheek on her right. "Do you know I like it when you are ruff? It turns me on." He whispered into her ear.

"H-H-Houshi? What are you doing!" Sango asked, stuttering.

"Will you ask her out already!" Inuyasha asked impatiently, startling both Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, hitting his shoulder.

"What!"

"You're mean."

"Oh come on! You know you want me."

"I'll want you when Miroku stops groping anyone but Sango."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled angrily at her, blushing brightly.

"Is that a bet?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" Kagome replied with a vicious smile.

"Fine then." The two shook hands then looked back at Miroku and Sango. Sango smirked and turned at Miroku.

"I would be glad to go out with you but you can't grope anyone but me." 'Oh god help me!' Sango thought.

"As you wish my dear Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Ha! I win!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"I'll give him two weeks."

"One."

"We'll see."

"Are you two finished because I still have some money that needs to be spent you know." Sango interrupted.

"Yeah." Kagome took Sango's arm dragging her around the store.

The gang didn't leave the mall until nine that night. The guys had carried all the girls' things, Miroku ten bags while Inuyasha carried twenty. Once in the house, the guys collapsed onto the couch while the girls unpacked the clothes they had bought that day.

* * *

A/N Like? No like? Review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

Weeks passed quickly, too quickly for Kagome's taste. Today was Saturday, the day Kagome had been dreading all week. Everyone was in their room getting ready. At eleven o'clock, they came out and met in the living room.

Sango wore a white shirt that was baggy with a black bra underneath that showed pretty well through her shirt. Instead of wearing her usual baggy pants, she wore a black skirt that went a couple inches below her butt with white frillies around the hem to her knees. She wore black leather combat boots that were two inches high. Sango had her normal makeup which consisted of pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss with her hair down in waves flowing down her back.

Miroku wore something plain. Violet shirt and blue baggy pants with his cloth and prayer beads over his cursed hand, which Kagome has yet to see how Miroku uses it. His hair was in his usual rat tail ponytail and he wore his worn out Nikes or were they Vans? Who the hell cares what a guy wears on his feet as long as he's wearing something.

Inuyasha…um…he wore clothes. Yep! Guess what these clothes were….Yep, a red shirt that fit his nice muscled chest quit nicely with dark blue, black baggy pants with a silver and gold chain on each side. His hair was held back in a low ponytail so that when he ate like a pig, it wouldn't get into his food or stuck down his throat…like that moment when he was… He also wore shoes but these shoes were not worn out and you could actually tell what he was wearing which were a pair of black and white -or was it silver?- shoes.

The last of the group was the most prettiest of them all, Kagome. Do you know why? She wore her usual clothes, deciding that dressing into a nice pair of clothes was pointless. She wore a white tank top with a black sweat jacket, which she "borrowed" from Inuyasha, with her red and black baggy pants with a silver chain hanging from the side. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, her very long bangs that could almost go in a ponytail, hung down nicely around her angelic face. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and a touch of red lipstick with clear lip gloss on top.

Since her friends do not know Kagome or Inuyasha were hanyous, they taped their ears down, much to Inuyasha's displeasure, and cut his long nails. They also bought Kagome contacts so they didn't notice the eye color change and thought up a story about their sharp canine teeth and her silver-streaked hair. Once they were all finished, Sango noticed they had to do something about Kagome's tail so she took it and wrapped it around her waist making into a belt also making Kagome really uncomfortable.

"Well today is the day." Kagome said in a commanding tone of voice, looking at everyone.

"Yep, so let's go!" Sango yelled hyperly as she grabbed her purse then Miroku's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Everything will be fine." Inuyasha said sensing her uneasiness. He walked over to her still body, taking her hand which caused her to jump. "I'll protect you if anything happens."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem wench."

"Inuyasha! You ruined the moment!" Kagome pouted.

"Oh, so that means your falling in love with me huh?" He asked as they began to follow Sango and Miroku, still holding hands.

"Uh…no." She said, reverting her eyes away from him.

"Ouch! That hurt Kagome. That really hurt." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Sorry luv but that's the way it is."

"You'll fall in love with me."

"You're sure about that?" She almost whispered.

"Positive." Inuyasha said as they finally caught up with Sango and Miroku on the side walk.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?" Sango asked taking in a deep breath.

"Oh nothing important, right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tightening his hold on her hand.

"Right Inu-chan!" Kagome replied cheerfully then soon went into a fit of laughter when she saw the scowl on his face. "Oh stop that!" She managed to choke out, holding her sides with the un-held hand.

"Feh!"

"Are you two going out or something?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You two are holding hands."

"So are you and Sango."

"Yes but we are going out." Miroku answered without hesitation while Sango blushed a bright red.

"What!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. "When!"

"The day after we went to the mall. The one when he asked me in the mall didn't count…and obviously you two didn't think so either." Sango answered blushing a deeper red, glaring at the two of them.

"When were you two planning on telling us!" Kagome asked as she let go of Inuyasha's hand to fix the tape.

"Uh…never. We actually hoped you'd figure it out sooner."

"Hey! We are not stupid!" Kagome shouted then began to blush when people around them began to stare at them. "Ok, maybe I am." She muttered.

"You're not stupid. Those people are just nosy." Inuyasha assured her, giving the people a glare.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"No problem." After five minutes of walking, they finally made it to the restaurant that they were suppose to meet Kagome's friends at.

"Kagome!" A girl yelled, running over to the group with a huge smile on her face which creeped Inuyasha out.

"Eri!" Kagome asked as she then embraced the happy girl.

"That's me!"

"Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked looking behind Eri to try and find her other friends.

"They all couldn't make it except one." She replied with a smirk.

"And who is that?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Higurashi!" A boy with brown hair called as he made his way to the group, his one hand held up near his face waving.

"Hojo of course!" Eri replied happily, clapping her hands together with a small jump on her toes.

"Oh great!" Kagome mumbled so no one could hear, but Inuyasha did since he gave a soft chuckle. "Hojo! How are you?" Kagome asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"I'm fine, you?" Hojo asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Fine." Kagome pulled away then glared at Inuyasha who began to growl.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my god!" Eri screamed but not loud enough to have everyone in the restaurant turn their way.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your hair!"

"You like it?"

"No way! You have to get it fixed! The silver in your hair makes you look old! Also a demon!" She said shrilly as she began to lead the group to a booth.

"I think it looks great, Eri. Well Higurashi, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Hojo asked taking a seat next to Eri.

"Oh! Yeah! They are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing to each of her friends as she said their name.

"Hello." Sango and Miroku said, taking a seat next to Eri.

"Hello." Eri and Hojo said simultaneously. The two then turned to Inuyasha for a reply who sat on Kagome's left and Sango on her right.

"Will you stop looking at me!" He snapped, making everyone at the table jump up in surprise.

"Sorry." They mumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

"What!"

"Oh never mind! You're hopeless!"

"But that's the way you like me isn't it?" He asked cockily.

"You two are going out?" Hojo asked in a hurt tone of voice, his eyebrow rose.

"Yes." Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango said together.

"No!" Kagome shouted seconds after.

"Uh? Is it yes or no?" Eri asked.

"Yes/no." Kagome said no, while Inuyasha said yes. They both glared at each other. Inuyasha then snickered. "Aww! Come on Kagome! We won't tell them what we do late at night."

"Nani!" Kagome shouted, her eyes wide in shock.

"What do you two do at night?" Hojo asked earning a kick from two people on the opposite side of him.

"Oh lots of things." Inuyasha said, putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh." Hojo looked down in sadness. He had always had a crush on Kagome since he first met her but never had the courage to go up to her and ask her out. He was always wondering if she was into guys since she seemed to walk away from any guy related talk or when she turned down every single guy who asked her out. That was mostly the reason he never asked her out, he was afraid of being rejected.

"Inuyasha! We are not going out!" She hissed, shrugging his arm off her shoulder. "We're just close friends. That's all."

"Oh, then why don't you go out with Hojo?" Eri asked placing her hands under her chin.

"Eri! Please stop it! I'm not ready yet!" Kagome cried.

"Oh, come on Kagome! It happened so long ago!"

"If it happened to you, you probably wouldn't want to go out with anyone anymore or even think about…that! Or even hang around guys!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha gave her a look, telling her she was lying mostly but she shrugged it off.

"Then it must have not been that bad since you are!" Eri yelled back.

"Shut up, Eri!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and glared down at her. Eri and Hojo gasped loudly. The tape that held Kagome's ears down had fallen off showing her triangular ears. Her tail also came loose, swishing slightly, happy to be out of the clip.

"Oh my god Kagome! You're a demon!" Eri cried, her hand shooting to her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.

"She's only half." Hojo said.

"How is she only half? I smell all demon blood in her." Inuyasha said, growling at Eri.

"You can tell by her ears and the all demon smell is because all half demons that are females smell like demons so they do not get hurt…I think that is why. Well that is what my father has told me."

"Still don't get it." Inuyasha replied with swirly eyes.

"I think we should get going." Kagome said abruptly. "See you later guys." Kagome left the table then out the door. Miroku and Sango smiled apologetically then left to catch up with Kagome. Last to leave Eri and Hojo was Inuyasha who took his bandana off then growled at them louder. Once the two winced, he ran after his three friends.

"Yo wench! Wait up!" Inuaysha yelled as he neared them. Kagome stopped but didn't turn around. "Kagome?" He asked with uncertainty as he smelled salt coming from Kagome telling him that she was crying. "Kagome, please don't cry!"

"Inuyasha?" She asked, turning around to show him her tear streaked face. "Is this how it feels to have people around you make fun of you because you are a hanyou?"

"A bit yeah but they were never my friends and it is a lot worse." Inuyasha took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his making her tense up but then relax slowly against him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked softly, his left hand brushing through her hair slowly.

"You're the first guy I've touched besides the men in my family for nearly ten years now."

"Come on Sango. I think they need to be alone." Miroku whispered in to her ear, pulling her gently away.

"Alright. Wanna go to the arcade?" Sango asked as they walked away.

"Sure!"

-

-

Back to the two hanyous

-

-

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome closer to him if that was even possible.

"M-m-y moth-ers-s boy-boyfri-ien-d-d r-rap-p-ped me!" Kagome choked out then began sobbing loudly.

Inuyasha gasped loudly, his eyes wide open as he just held her tightly in his arms. He was at a loss of words. Instead of talking, he growled angrily as a couple of curses come out of his mouth. He soon stopped since the growling seemed to make her cry louder. Inuyasha sighed then leaned down towards her ear and began to purr.

This seemed to help quite a bit since she stopped crying and also began to purr back. After getting strange looks from humans and coos from demons AND the noise from Inuyasha's stomach telling him that he was hungry, they stopped and pulled apart a bit.

"Hee, guess I'm kinda hungry." Inuyasha said, blushing a bit as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Wanna go out to eat or go home and I'll make a sub kinda sandwich?" Kagome asked, wiping her tears away.

"How well do you make sub kinda sandwich?"

"Pretty damn good. Almost like the ones made at the deli."

"Then I'll take the deli sandwich." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Then deli sandwich it is!" Kagome grabbed his arm and began to pull him back to their dorm.

"Hey! I still need my arm!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No you don't. Some people have no arms and they manage just fine."

"Feh."

"See! I'm right!" She cheered as they walked into their dorm, then released his arm, making her way to the kitchen to start on lunch.

"Feh. Stupid wench." He muttered as he sat down at the counter.

"And you're a stupid bastard." Kagome said opening the fridge taking out cold cuts, lettuce and tomato.

"One week has past." Inuyasha said happily, changing the subject.

"So?"

"Remember the bet?" Kagome stopped what she was doing and went wide eyed. "So you do! So when would you like to go out?"

"Inuyasha listen. I don't like you that way and neither do you so why don't we just pretend like the bet never happened ok?" Kagome asked as she began to continue what she was doing.

"I don't like you! Are you that dense!" Inuyasha nearly yelled. Kagome dropped her knife and again looked wide eyed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. We can't, I'm sorry." She told him softly.

"Why not?" He asked stubbornly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because I've never… never mind." Kagome picked up the knife and began to cut the tomato quickly.

"You never what? Kag-chan, please tell me!" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome slowly placed the knife on the table and turned back to Inuyasha looking him in the eyes seriously. "I've never liked any guys besides my relatives my whole life."

"Why can't you give me a try! I know I'm not a relative but do you want people making fun of you because of incest! Are you still scared of what happened when you were little?"

"Don't you get it! It's been nearly ten years since I was raped so I'm over that!" Kagome yelled angrily at him.

"Then what is it!" He yelled back, slamming his hand on the counter.

"I'm into girls!" Just then Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen with eyes now as big as watermelons, similar to what Inuyasha's eyes now look like. "Are you happy now Inuyasha! Are you happy that you finally know the truth!" Kagome yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks like streams.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha said softly.

"Whatever. Make your own sandwich. I'm going to bed." Kagome walked quickly out of the kitchen then to her room, slamming the door when she was out of the way to do so then flopped onto her bed where she cried herself to sleep.

-

-

-

"Whoa." Miroku was the first to speak after the full twenty minutes of silence since Kagome left them passed.

"It must be hard on her." Sango softly said.

"Yes it is. Especially since many people are against that kind of thing."

"The woman who I fell in love with, likes the same sex as she?" Inuyasha asked softly, his eyes unfocused.

"I'm afraid so my friend." Miroku said.

"I need to go…and think." Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked to the door. "Be back soon." He opened the door and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

"Maybe we should cancel the arrangements." Miroku suggested as he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist.

"No, they should know. They need it anyway." Sango said looking towards Kagome's door

"I'll go tell the school about it. I'll be back soon." Miroku kissed her forehead then left the dorm the same way Inuyasha did, leaving Sango behind to clean up the mess that Kagome left.

* * *

A/N Like? No Like? Review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

-

-

-

"Miroku and I have an announcement to make." Sango said happily to Inuyasha and Kagome who sat far away from each other.

"You're getting married?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Miroku answered.

"Sango's pregnant and Miroku's the father?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sango answered sharply.

"Sango's a lesbian also?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's head snapped towards him then turned back away painfully, tears threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"What!" Sango screamed in frustration then ran to her room coming back with a large boomerang slung over her shoulder. Inuyasha looked to Sango then the boomerang then back, his eyes wide as basket balls. "Now now Sango! Hurting me will only have guys like Miroku come after you and I won't be there to protect you." He warned, backing away slowly.

"I have Miroku to do that even though he has wondering hands! Now prepare to die Inuyasha!" Sango lifted the boomerang then began to run around the dorm right behind the terrified hanyou with silver hair.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Since Sango, Inuyasha nor Kagome attempted to pick up the phone, Miroku did the honors. "Moshi Moshi?" Miroku asked into the telephone. "Can you say that again?"

"Die!" Sango screamed.

"Someone help me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Miroku yelled causing Sango and Inuyasha to freeze where they were and Kagome to fall off the couch. "Thank you." He muttered then returned to the phone. "Who do you need again?"

-Silence-

"Yes she is. Hold on a moment." Miroku pulled the phone away from his mouth once again and looked over at Kagome who was beginning to get up of the floor, rubbing her sore butt as she did. "It's for you Kagome."

"Who is it?"

"Karia."

"Karia!" Kagome cheerfully shouted then snatched the phone away from the now stunned Miroku. "Karia! Nazi up? (What's up)"

-Silence-

"Uh huh."

-Silence-

"Yes."

-Silence-

"No."

-Silence-

"That was Miroku, one of the three roommates I have."

-Silence-

"No! He's a pervert!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Hey!" Miroku pouted.

"Sorry buddy."

-Silence-

"Really! When!"

-Silence-

"Next week for two whole weeks!"

-Silence-

"I can't wait!" Kagome cooed.

-Silence-

"Ok then."

-Silence-

"Bye, ashiteru koishii."

-Silence-

Kagome nodded then placed the phone on it's hook then began to jump up and down. "She's coming! She's coming!" She chanted.

"Who is?" Asked Sango, putting her large boomerang down.

"Karia!"

"Who's she?" Miroku asked, tilting his head.

"My girlfriend." Kagome told him blushing lightly.

"When is she coming?"

"Next week and she's going to be staying for two weeks!" Kagome shouted with a very broad smile on her face.

"Um Kagie?" Sango said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Miroku and I, we booked a cruise for two weeks and it starts next week."

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

"We also booked it for you and Inuyasha. It's un-refundable." Miroku told her scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Damn." Kagome muttered then brightened. "She could come also!"

"But…" Sango began to say.

"That's fine." Miroku sighed out.

"Yes! I'll call her back right now!" Kagome excitedly picked up the phone and dialed Karia's number. As she did this, Inuyasha went to his room while Sango and Miroku went to the kitchen.

"Why did you say fine to her!" Sango hissed.

"You know as well as I that we can't control who they go out with." Miroku told Sango as he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I know. I just want Inuyasha to be happy." Sango mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

"But Kagome also has to be happy."

"Yeah, I know." Sango sighed then released Miroku. "I suppose I'll make dinner now."

"While you do that, I'm going to take a short nap. Kami only knows how much I need it."

"Ok, night."

"Night."

-

-

Later on that day

-

-

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha shouted at the person who stood in the doorway.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" The person yelled at him.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha told her a bit rudely.

"Inuyasha." She said, growling his name dangerously.

"Mrs. Rumiko!" Kagome shouted as she ran to Nika then pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome darling! How are you?" Nika asked when they released.

"I'm great! You?"

"I'm fine. I just finished shopping and since I pass the school on the way home, I decided to stop by."

"That's great!" Miroku, Sango and Kagome said cheerfully.

"So how is your relationship with you and my son going?" Nika asked as she sat down on the couch, getting comfortable.

"As very good friends can be." Kagome said taking a seat next to her.

"Good friends? You mean you two aren't going out yet?" She asked very surprised.

"I'm actually already involved with someone else." Kagome told her nervously, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh. What's he like then?"

"**She** is a straight A student and attends another school for demons and hanyou's. She is also a cat yokai."

"A cat yokai? You're an inu yokai correct?"

"Yes."

"Those two never work out together dear." Nika told her as she changed her position on the couch.

"I think our relationship is doing fine. She's coming here next week actually!"

"What about the cruise?"

"Karia's family owns the company of the ship that we will be going on so she can go with us!" Kagome told her with much enthusiasm.

"That's great then!" Nika said in fake excitement but didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings.

"I know! I think I'll call her again!" Kagome jumped up from the couch and ran to her room to call Karia once again, making sure the door was closed before she did.

"Wow. That was just…just.."

"Awkward?" Inuyasha finished for his mother.

"Very."

"So will you be staying for dinner?" Sango asked, changing the subject since it really bothered her being a girl and Kagome being a lesbian.

"I really shouldn't. Sesshomaru and Rin are coming for dinner and my husband likes it when I am there when they are." **N**ika stood up then went to Inuyasha where she embraced him tightly. "Hang in there sweetie." She whispered into his ear then left.

"Where did Nika go?" Kagome asked coming out of her room twenty minutes later.

"She left. My brother and his mate are coming over to the house for dinner so she needed to be there." Inuyasha answered not looking at her.

"Oh, ok then. Well I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back before dinner hopefully. If not start without me." Kagome grabbed her ja**c**ket then headed out the door before anyone could protest.

"Maybe she's going to visit a girlfriend?" Miroku suggested earning him a big slap in the head from Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Sango!"

"I'm gonna go, too." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't think that will be such a great idea." Miroku warned.

"Then I'll stay about 50 feet away from her."

"I think she could probably sense you if you follow her with her miko powers."

"Then I'll take that risk." Inuyasha told him with seriousness.

"Do you love her?" Sango asked softy.

"More than any words can explain." He whispered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Then don't let her go."

"I won't. I don't even think I could even if I wanted to." He said softly but with seriousness then took off.

"Poor Inuyasha." Sango said, whispering softly.

"He'll be fine for now." Miroku calmly said, pulling her to his chest.

"I know he will but I'm still allowed to worry." Sango sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"It's alright So, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" Sango nearly shouted, cheerfully.

"Oh yummy!"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Kohaku is visiting tomorrow!"

"Really!"

"Really!"

"Oh! I'm gonna go set up the ex-box!" Miroku shouted excitedly as he released Sango then ran to his room.

"Love you too." Sango mumbled then went to the kitchen to start dinner.

-

-

The walk with Kagome

-

-

As Kagome walked through a deserted park, she began to sing softly to herself, lyrics from her favorite band Green Day.

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine

Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

Oh Novacaine

At this point in the song, Kagome stopped walking and began to dance exotically. Her hips swished with the rhythm in her head perfectly. Her head thrashes every which way, her arms up in the air. Her eyes were closed, her lips in a gentle smile. Kagome then did a spin, her arms doing a circle around her head as she did. After she completed the circle, she spread out her legs slightly then did a circle while her hands placed firmly on her hips.

After doing that twice, she placed both her hands out in front of her and bent her head in between her forearms then back up. Next she slid her arms to the back of her head, her hips moving side to side as her hands traveled down her body seductively.

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine

Once she finished dancing and singing, she collapsed in a fit of laughter on the damp ground until someone called out her name. Since Kagome wasn't expecting the shout and she was out in the park alone in the dark, she jumped up to her feet looking every which way trying to pin point the voice.

"Ahhh! Kikyo! What the hell are you doing here! And talking to me non the less!" Kagome yelled when she spotted Kikyo coming closer to her.

"I want to talk to you." Kikyo told her nervously.

"And **why** would that be?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Dad nor mom knows about it. No one does actually."

"What do you mean?"

"About four months ago, I was coming from a store and I had dropped my bag. Naraku had quickly came up to me and began to help me pick up the items that had fallen out."

-

-

Flash back

-

-

"What's this?" Naraku asked holding up a small box to Kikyo.

When Kikyo saw what it was she gasped. "That's not mine!" She instantly shouted.

"Then whose is it?"

"A friend." She softly said, feeling like she betrayed her best friend and was going to get paid for doing it.

"What's your friends name?" Naraku asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm not suppose to tell."

"If you don't then I will go to your parents right this second about what I saw in your possession."

Kikyo sighed in defeat. "It's Yura's."

"Mmhmm."

"So you won't tell now will you?" Kikyo asked hopefully.

"If you become my slave." Naraku replied after several minutes.

"Nani!"

"You heard me bitch. If you decline or do not follow orders, I will then tell the whole student body."

Kikyo's eyes went wide in horror. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Indeed I would."

"Fine, I'll do it." Kikyo said, giving in to defeat, knowing she would never win this fight.

"Great, now go on and give Yura her pregnancy test. I'll see you at my house at seven sharp."

"Alright Naraku."

"It's master to you." He snapped, fire in his eye.

"Yes master Naraku."

"You are dismissed."

-

-

End of Flash back

-

-

"Ever since then he made me do things. I told him I was with Inuyasha but he didn't care. When you arrived the first day at school and Inuyasha said he smelled more than that…I went to the doctors that evening and found out that…that…that I'm pregnant!" By now Kikyo was in tears, her whole body shaking from how hard she was crying.

"Oh Kikyo! You shouldn't have done that!" Kagome said as she pulled her sister into a warm embrace.

"But then he would have told!"

"It's better than getting pregnant!"

"Oh Kagome! What am I going to do!"

"I don't know but why don't you stay the night at my dorm?"

"I couldn't!"

"You can and you will. I'm scared for you now." Kagome softly said, running her fingers through Kikyo's hair.

"Really!"

"Yep, even though you are a bitch, you're still my twin."

"Do you trust me?" Kikyo asked, looking down at the ground

"Well a bit…nah, I trust you. You're my big sis after all!" Kagome cheerfully said.

"Then I guess not enough!" Kikyo screamed, pushing Kagome away from her as she pulled out a thin shiny stick of some sort.

"Kagome!" Someone shouted.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly turned around to the person who she thought was Inuyasha. "What are yo…AAAHHHHHHHH…!" Kagome screamed as she felt something sharp pierce through her stomach causing pain and something warm begin flow down where the pain came from. Kagome slowly turned back around, her eyes wide in horror. "Why?" She choked out, falling to her knees.

"I know you think I'm doing this because Naraku ordered me to but I'm not. Naraku and I are very much in love now. We are also having a child together. The things I have told you tonight, actually did happen but during that time I spent as his slave, I also grew to love him."

"How could yo…" Inuyasha began to say hurriedly.

"How could you smell I wasn't lying all those times I looked so sad? I'm a miko Inuyasha." She laughed. "I must be going now. So much to do yet so little time! Chow!" With a flash of light, Kikyo vanished.

"Grr…" Kagome gritted her teeth as another wave of pain shot throughout her entire body.

"Kagome! Are you alright!" He asked frantically, running to her side remembering once more that she was stabbed.

"Yeah, I'm just in a bit of pain and beginning to become queasy. How much cologne did you put on!" She asked, scrunching up her nose as she began to pant.

"Just one spray. Only hanyous and demons can smell it though."

"Well I have human abilities still and I can smell it just fine!" She snapped then winced as an even greater pain past through her body.

"Alright! You don't need to bight my head off." Inuyasha muttered, snaking his left arm under her legs and his right went behind her back so he could lift her up bridal style.

"AAHHH!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha picked her up, too quickly for her taste.

"What the hell are you doing!" She panted, sweat running down her face, mixing with tears.

"I'm bringing you to my house so my mom can bandage you up. What else?" He asked as he began to run to his house, trying not to be too rough so Kagome wouldn't feel too much pain if he could help it.

"Fine." She muttered, her hands over her wound. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after awhile, three blocks away from his house, sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad to fall asleep when you're wounded?"

"I don't think so but to be on the safe side, don't fall asleep, ok?"

"K." She said with a soft painful yawn.

"We're here."

"K."

Inuyasha knocked on the door with his foot then waited for Jaken to answer it. As they waited, Kagome fell into a comfortable sleep.

-

-

-

-

"She's waking up!" Kagome heard someone yell excitedly.

"Sango! You're hurting me!" Came Miroku's voice from Kagome's left.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok I guess." Miroku grumbled.

"You guess!" Sango hissed.

"Mommy? Souta? Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome muttered out, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"What about me or Miroku! Or even Nika!" Sango asked angrily but more in a worried tone.

"What about you guys?" Kagome asked as she began to sit up but cried out in pain from a certain wound in her lower stomach.

Seeing her in pain, Inuyasha rushed to her side. "Are you alright!"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"If you were alright, you wouldn't be grimacing in pain wench." Inuyasha said as he helped her lay back down.

Kagome sighed. "Thank you Inuyasha and the names Kagome."

"Feh, don't mention it." He muttered, blushing slightly.

"Aww! How cute!" Sango cooed.

"Sango, please don't." Kagome told her tiredly.

Sango pouted but didn't say anything else.

"You must be hungry dear." Nika said as she walked into the room with a tray of food.

At that precise second, Kagome's stomach growled making her blush lightly. "Famished actually."

Everyone laughed while Kagome blushed even more as Nika placed the tray over Kagome's legs then stepped back, concentrating on something. "I don't think you should sit up so maybe one of you can help feed her?" Nika asked looking at the three teens that weren't in bed injured.

"I have to pick up my brother." Sango said.

"I would love to OOF!" Sango gave Miroku a glare then turned her eyes to Inuyasha then back to Kagome. "…but I have some praying to do."

Everyone then looked to Inuyasha who was currently staring at Kagome who also stared back. Time seemed to stop between them while just seconds passed between the others, hours seemed to pass through Kagome and Inuyasha. It was almost as if their souls were crying out for eachother.

Kagome's heart quickened as she kept on repeating in her mind that this was not right, that she was some how cheating on her girlfriend by just doing this simple thing and also wanting him to hold her tightly against his body. She almost began to cry when she felt those feelings for him instead of feeling them for Karia at that moment.

Ring Ring

"Will you excuse me." Nika quietly said then left the room to answer the phone.

"We should be going. Let's go Miroku, you're my ride." Sango grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the room then down the stairs to towards the entrance of the house. Once outside, they walked to Miroku's car and climbed in. When Miroku was seat belted in, he started the car and headed out of the drive way.

"Why did we have to leave?" Miroku asked Sango as he drove back to the dorm.

"Hopefully Kagome will go straight." Sango answered, looking out the window.

"You're just hurting Inuyasha even more by doing these things if she stays a lesbian you know."

"I understand but it's worth a try."

"But what if she becomes bi?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"If she's happy then she's happy."

"But she _is_ happy right now and with you doing this you're making her confused!"

"If she was happy then she wouldn't have looked at Inuyasha the way she did before we left his house." Sango told him calmly.

"In what way was she looking at Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, turning on his right direction signal then turned onto the street on the right side of the road.

"Like she wanted him to take her and not in the way you're thinking, hentai." Sango quickly added when she saw the perverted look on his face.

"I would never think such a thing in my life!" Miroku replied innocently as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah right! Well see you inside houshi!" Sango reached for the door handle but was pulled back and into his lap lap. "Nani..mmm…"

Miroku's lips crushed against Sango's, silencing her in a passionate kiss. Sango moaned loudly as she positioned herself so that she now is straddling his waist. Miroku, being the hentai he is, slid his hand down from her back, to her butt, giving it a tight squeeze causing Sango to gasp. He smiled as he dove his tongue inside her mouth and began to explore every inch.

Sango soon became frustrated so she began to try and dominate the kiss which caused Miroku to smirk against her lips and let her have her fun for now. As Sango dominated the kiss, Miroku's hands slid up her shirt sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Sango." He mumbled, moving away from her mouth and began to trail feathery light kisses to the crook of her neck.

"Mhmm, yeah?" She mumbled back, her head tilting to the side for better access.

"Ashiteru."

"Ashiteru isu." Miroku smiled, trailing back of her ear with his tongue then took it into his mouth so that he could suck on it softly.

Sango giggled but then it turned into a gasp. "Miroku!"

"Hmm?" He asked, still sucking.

"My brother!" Sango jumped out of his lap then out of the car. "See you up in the dorm!" She shouted, slamming the car door shut as she then made her way inside the school.

Miroku sighed as he put his car in drive so that he could then go and park the car.

-

-

-

A/N How's that for a long chatpter? NOW REVIEW! Like? No Like?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.

* * *

The week past very slowly for everyone. Kagome was finally up and walking, sometimes in pain from where the wound had been. The wound had healed only leaving a bruise behind which will then disappear only leaving behind flawless skin, as if she had never been stabbed by her twin sister. Kagome discovered that her healing power kicked in finally.

School was boring as hell except when Naraku tried to re-match Kagome but even then it was boring for Kagome since her friends had stepped in front of her, protecting her from any more injuries that probably would have happened if they had fought. Every time Naraku tried to re-match Kagome, Kikyo was always there, by his side.

Naraku and Kikyo soon gave up by the end of the week…for now that is. Also during the week, Kagome found out that she now has her demon strength. Everyone all guessed it was because of how serious the wound was so in order for it to go away, her strength and healing had came to the surface.

It was funny how they figure out she finally had her strength. Kagome had just opened the door, pulling it off its hinges as she did. The door then had landed on her since Kagome was in shock which caused her body to weaken. Her friends didn't start laughing until Kagome was out from under the fallen door and uninjured.

Even after that incident many problems occurred which led to the conclusion that her strength has emerged. Inuyasha then promised Kagome that once she recovered and after their vacation, he would train her. Kagome had jumped up happily then wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. When she realized she was hugging him, she released him, a bright blush on her cheeks.

Seeing how it is now the end of the week and time for their vacation, the gang are now loading the van, well the guys are, while Sango and Kagome watched as they giggled lightly at their attempt to load the car with all there belongings.

"Can you girls shut up and help us!" Inuyasha yelled with sweat rolling down his face not just from packing but also from how hot it was outside. It was about 98 degrees that day and was about to get even hotter.

Kagome stopped giggling with a sigh, rolling her eyes as she walked over to where the guys were trying to shove everything in. When she reached the now pissed off guys, she pushed them out of her way then gave a smirk towards Sango as she rubbed her hands together and shook her butt slightly causing her tail to also slightly sway from side to side. Once finishing with her little "dance", she began to rearrange everything so it could fit into the van Kagome had borrowed from her mother.

"There! Now we can go!" She announced closing the back door then went to the drivers' side. Inuyasha and Miroku gapped after her since it just took her a minute or two to fix what they had been trying to do all morning then glared at Sango when they heard her give a soft chuckle.

"Quit pouting and let's go." Sango said, giggling as she made her way to the van.

"Shot gun!" Miroku yelled as he raced to the passenger seat.

"Hell no!" Sango yelled, grabbing him at his collar then dragged him to the captain's seats of the van, leaving Inuyasha to sit in the passenger's seat.

"Ready to go guys?" Kagome asked as she started the car then began to pull out of the parking lot.

"We don't really have a choice if we are or not since we're already moving." Inuyasha grumbled, slouching in the seat besides Kagome.

"You're so smart Inu sweetie!" Kagome teased, looking around to make sure no one would jump in front of the moving van. Hey, it could happen.

"Stop it!" He growled, his eyes flashing red quickly.

"Aww! I think Inuyasha woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She said as if she was talking to a baby while she pulled onto the highway.

"Knock off wench!"

"All right all right! I'm done annoying you!" Kagome sighed heavily, paying close attention to the road and everything around her. Miroku and Sango soon fell asleep while Inuyasha helped Kagome with directions to the pier.

Every now and then as Kagome drove, she would catch Inuyasha staring at her with sorrow, want, and something she had no clue what emotion it was. Kagome felt guilty but knew she couldn't do anything since she was in love with someone else, a girl as a matter in fact.

Or maybe it's just a phase? Could that be it? Could she now live a normal life with a guy? Could she even love him? Is this what it feels like to fall in love with a guy? Could he love her back? Wait, didn't he already declare his love for her? The day she told him she was into girls...

Kagome sighed heavily, her eyes going to sadness. 'He could never love me even if he did declare his love for me. I'm a no good hanyou with a hard head who is clumsy and stupid. Wait…that made no sense. Grrr! Look at me! I'm having a fight inside my head! I must be really pathetic!

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked softly causing Kagome to jump up in surprise.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said, coming out of her shock.

"About?"

"Um...how we'll have so much fun on the cruise!" She lied in a cheerful voice.

"Liar..."

"So what if I lied? It's not like I need to tell you what I was really thinking about." Kagome snapped as she made a wide turn into the exit.

"It would probably help if you did so you're not killing yourself on the inside." Inuyasha said, moving a bit in his seat to get comfortable. Kagome sighed, gripping the steering wheel a bit harder than usual, causing it to bend slightly.

"Just confused...that's all."

"About?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"It would help, you know." Inuyasha said, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not going to leave me alone now are you?" Kagome groaned.

"Nope."

"Fine then. I was thinking about my relationship with K--" Kagome began to say but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"How is that confusing?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow even more with his head tilted to the side.

"Because I'm thinking that maybe it's just a phase."

"What's a phase?"

"About me liking girls."

"Could be or maybe you're stressed out. Or from the trauma you had experienced as a child. Being raped as a child by a man no less could change your mind about guys so you moved onto girls. It's like a psychological thing."

"I suppose."

"While on the trip, you should think about it okay? Not the whole time of course but to help you get a good idea on which gender you like better."

"Yeah, okay."

They were silent for the rest of the ride to the pier. Inuyasha soon fell asleep leaving Kagome to try to find the place on her own. She got lost about three times causing them to arrive in three and a half hours later, all groggy and unfocused from their naps, well Kagome from driving that long.

"Kagome!" Someone shrieked happily causing everyone to turn and see a female with long red hair, a similar style to Kagome's but a bit longer. From far away you could tell that she was about Inuyasha's height, maybe even taller. She wore a tight black shirt with short black shorts. A skinny tail pooped out from her behind through her shorts and a pair of black fuzzy pink padded ears propped on her head.

Her eyes were a dull cheerful green, yet not cheerful in a way. As she turned to look at everyone else, a spark seemed to appear in an instant but disappear just as it had came only catching Inuyasha's eyes since he was already looking at them to catch anything to make him feel she was not good enough for Kagome.

"Karia!" Kagome shouted while she ran to the red haired demon and embraced her tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"As did I!" The two nuzzled each others noses then turned to the rest of the group.  
"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Karia. Karia, this is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Oh my God! He is so cute!" Karia squealed then jumped at Inuyasha, her hands going right to his ears.

"Hey! I have ears like that also you know!" Kagome pouted like a child, her posture also similar to one.

"I know love, but I only get to touch those while we're having s--mph?" Karia looked at the hand that was covering her mouth to its owner who was now blushing a bright red.

"I don't think they would want to know that Karia..."

"Mphm?" Karia muffled, her head tilting to the side in confusion with her eyes innocent.

"What?"

"Maybe it help if you took your hand off her mouth, Kagome, you may be able to understand her." Miroku suggested, nodding towards Karia.

"Thank you um…Miroku right? Why not Kagome?" Karia asked once Kagome's hand was off.

"Because no one would like to know that kind of information."

"Okay. Well, get your luggage and bring it on board!" Karia said in excitement. The gang sighed as they began to bring their things on board. Since Karia's parents owned the ship, Karia was in a suit and since Kagome and her were going out, Kagome also had a suit and since Kagome's friends came along, they had suits too.

"Holy shit, this is huge!" Miroku nearly yelled as he entered his and Inuyasha's suite with the girls behind, their luggage already in their rooms.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Kagome whined. When they received their room numbers, the guys got one suit, Kagome and Sango got the one across from theirs, and Karia her own somewhere else on the cruise.

"Then Sango would be all alone." Karia told her.

"Couldn't three people share a room?"

"Kagome, love, please stop asking questions. It is what it is. Okay?"

" Fine..." Kagome sighed, slouching her shoulders and landing un-gracefully onto the couch. Karia growled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I must get going. Need to help ma and pa!" She turned around cheerfully and skipped out of the room.

"I thought she going to spend time with me..." Kagome said softly, staring at the floor and acting like a little child.

"It's okay Kagome! You've got me and the guys!" Sango cheerfully said, pulling Kagome to her.

"I know. So, who's up for a swim?"

-

-

-

"Ahhh, so nice." Kagome cooed, her head against the edge of the hot tub.

"You're telling me." Sango sighed, closing her eyes.

"May we join?" The girls looked up and saw two really hot guys. One had orange hair, a tiger demon and the other had raven hair, a wolf demon.

"It's a public hot tub so you may." Sango said with a smirk and light blush or was that from the heat of the hot tub?

"Aren't you and Miroku going out?" Kagome whispered into Sango's ear, watching the two guys enter the steaming hot water, grinning at them in a seductive kind of manor.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to have some fun, right?"

"Sure why NOT…!" Kagome screamed when she felt foreign hands touch her behind. She jumped and turned sharply at the orange-haired guy next to her. "Don't touch me you pervert!"

"Who's touching you?" Kagome looked up and spotted Inuyasha and Miroku, who glared down at the two demons who were putting moves on their girlfriend or crush.

"No one." The two demon guys said together and then left quickly when they saw the angry flames surround the hanyou and the ningen(human).

"Stupid perverts." Muttered Kagome, sliding back down into the hot tub as the guys came in with Miroku on Sango's left and Inuyasha on Kagome's right. "So, how long have we been sailing?"

"We un-docked just fifteen minutes ago." Miroku answered, wrapping his arm around Sango's waist under the water.

"So, fifteen minutes and I'm already bored."

"You could always go to the pool and swim." Inuyasha suggested.

"I could, but to go to from the hot tub to the pool would be freezing."

"Hmm...then just relax for today and we'll do something else tomorrow."

"Okay."

Silence

Nodding

Humming

Fidgeting

Whistling

Ten minutes passing

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"Hm?"

"Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"Maybe they left?"

"Probably."

"Hmm...maybe to have some fun."

"Eww!I didn't need to know that!" Kagome yelled, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That's not what I meant! And don't do that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh, then what do you mean? Don't do what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Have fun as in tennis or golf or something like that."

"Okay. Now what is it that you don't want me to do anymore?"

"Wrinkle your nose." Inuyasha muttered, turning away from Kagome as a blush began to appear on his cheeks.

"Why? Do I look ugly when I do that?" Kagome asked getting closer to him so she could see his face.

"No..." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Then what is it!" Kagome asked, as her patience began to run thin.

Inuyasha turned back to her, their faces now almost touching each other. If either one of them moved an inch closer, their lips would have touched. Once their position registered in Kagome's brain, she gasped and a red tint began to crawl up her cheeks. Her heart beat quickened causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch. Kagome looked into his eyes seeing an emotion she had only seen from her family. Love. This emotion caused Kagome to become more confused.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, his breath blowing against her lips lightly.

"Inuyasha." She asked with the same tone he had used.

"Eww! Gross! Are you two going to kiss?" A little boys' voice yelled, interrupting the moment. Inuyasha and Kagome jerked away from each other to look at the little boy who was making a strange face.

"Um, hello. May I ask who you are?" Kagome asked, blushing an un-healthy red.

"I'm Shippou! I'm a fox demon!" The oranged-haired kid yelled in a squeaky voice, as he made to sit on the edge of the hot tub, his feet barely touching the water when he sat down fully.

Kagome smiled, pointing to her then to Inuyasha. "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

"Are you two going out or something?" Shippo asked, moving his finger to Kagome then Inuyasha a couple times before he kept it pointed in the space between them.

"No, we're just friends." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Then why were you two going to kiss?" Shippou asked with his head tilted to the side with a grin.

"It was a misunderstanding kid. I'll see you later, Kagome." Inuyasha said monotonously then stood up, got out of the hot tub and walked away leaving a trail of tension around Kagome.

"What's up his ass?" Shippou muttered under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up.

"Are you sure you're a little boy?" Kagome asked skeptically and bewildered with his chose of words.

"No. I'm a chair. Of course I'm a boy, but not a little one. I just turned eleven." Shippou said proudly, puffing his chest out with his hands now on his hips.

"You're almost my brother's age." Kagome told him.

"Who's your brother?" Shippou asked curiously, moving his hands onto his lap.

"His name is Souta. He's all human though because he has a different father."

"Oh. Does he like to color?"

"He sure does." Kagome smiled at Shippou cutely. The other guys around the two were either drooling or looking at her in disgust. 'Wonder if those guys think that Shippo is my son. Do I look like I can be his mother? I hope not. Wait, couldn't the demons smell that I have not er, done it? Guys are so stupid.' Kagome thought as she glared at them.

"Oh! I have to go now! Bye!" Shippou shot up and ran away from Kagome who looked after him with a confused expression. Shrugging her shoulder, she turned around and relaxed until her body became really pruned till she climbed out of the hot tub and back to her place.

-

-

-

Dimmed.

Too dimmed.

Smokey.

Too smokey.

People.

Too many people.

This was a bar. A bar on a ship. The only difference from the bars on land to bars on ships were the ages. The ages were seventeen and up and they were allowed to drink alcoholic beverages. Yes, it is illegal but no one is stopping them now, are they? There are also strippers in the bar, girls and guys. Dancing on counters with either a pole or with another person that could also be of the same sex.

We now close in on two men and a young cat youkai who is walking towards the two men slowly in a tight red dress that showed off her curves and a lot of cleavage. "Hello father, uncle." She said sweetly, taking a seat across from them.

"Karia! How nice of you to join us." Her uncle cooed.

Behind Karia, two couples looked at each other, then at Karia then back at each other with wide eyes. The male placed his finger to his lips and the girl nodded.

"Well, you did want me to meet you two here didn't you? About Kagome I believe, the little tramp." Karia growled, crossing her legs. The two couple's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible.

"She doesn't suspect anything, does she?" Her father asked, placing his elbows on the table and hands under his chin.

"Of course not! She's so dense!" Karai laughed out just like a school girl.

"Great. Then everything is going to plan." Her father said, taking a sip of his sake.

"Um...why are we doing this again?"

"She has great wealth and potential power."

"Do we have to kill her? Not that I wouldn't mind. She's a real bitch." Karia said angrily.

"Yes and no." Karia's uncle replied.

"No because we can just get rich another way and yes because once we steal her powers she will go blab everything to the police. She's a pretty powerful hanyou. I've never sensed so much power before in my life. She might as well be classified as a full demon from the power I sense coming from her." Her father explained as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, what happened to Naraku? Wasn't he suppose to kill her?" Karia asked, leaning back, crossing her legs the other way which caused her skirt to ride up showing more of her thigh than needed be.

"He was. But he was injured so many timed by that bitch, so he's out."

"Okay. So when do I kill her?"

"Hopefully from now until this trip is over. If it isn't done, you will be executed."

"Yes father. It shall be done. Now I must take my leave. I have to entertain a guest." Karia bowed to her father and uncle then left leaving the two men to whisper amongst themselves once again.

The two couples, who had heard the entire conversation, had quickly stood up and left to find their two friends.

* * *

A/N: Like? No Like? Review please! 


End file.
